baby on the way
by tensai11
Summary: COMPLETE! to summarize. Sakuragi and Rukawa are life partners and Haruko got pregnant by Sakuragi. I'm bad at summaries so just read it! RUHANA! thanks for those who reviewed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue…  
  
Author's Notes: ok this is another RuHana/HanaRu story. Sakuragi, Rukawa went to the same school during High school here but Haruko went to some other school that's why she doesn't know them both. Also Haruko doesn't like Rukwa here but instead she likes Sakuragi. ok? ok! on with the story!  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " words  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rukawa-Sakuragi House  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakuragi stirred on his bed as he smells breakfast in the air. 'Hmm, must be Kaede cooking up breakfast.' Sakuragi stretched and got off the bed taking a minute to fully wake himself up. After a minute or so he goes to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Rukawa hummed a tune while preparing their breakfast. (A.N. yes people, Rukawa can hum.) He arranged the table and prepared his own version of coffee. Rukawa is the head chef in a prestigious restaurant in the city that was owned by him. He is known for his original recipes that are really mouth watering. Rukawa checked the kitchen watch and saw it was already 6:30am. 'Hana-kun will be going down any minute now. I better get everything prepared.'   
  
A few minutes later Sakuragi went down the stairs dressed in an Armani suit and ready for work. Hanamichi Sakuragi is a Marketing Manager in one of the biggest company in town. There's a rumor in their office that a big promotion is coming up and Sakuragi is one of the chosen few that the company is considering to take the position, not just any position, it's the Vice President of the company position. The VP of the company is going to retire soon so the company is looking for an eligible replacement.  
  
All in all both Rukawa and Sakuragi are very successful in their careers. Though people didn't know that they are lovers, they're relationship is somehow still in the closet and only their close friends know about it and Rukawa's grandmother and fellow co-workers in Rukawa's restaurant, they know that Rukwa's gay. They still haven't told their parents about them also.  
  
Sakuragi approached Rukawa and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Morning Kaede."  
  
"Morning Hana-kun," as he settled on the chair on the right side of Sakuragi.  
  
"So what's your agenda for today, Hana-kun?"  
  
"I have a meeting by 9, a lot of paperwork and an acquaintance party later this night."  
  
"Acquaintance party? You didn't tell me you have a party tonight," Rukawa pouted looking intently at Sakuragi.  
  
"I told you last night. You weren't listening again aren't you?"  
  
"Last night? I don't remember anything you told me last night."  
  
"How can you remember anything when you were busy seducing me!" Sakuragi said with an accusing tone and a sly smile.  
  
Rukawa smirked, "That must be it." Giving Sakuragi a hentai grin.  
  
"Oi don't start with me Kitsune! I have a meeting in an hour or so!" Sakuragi looked panicky, a tinge of red is forming on his cheeks.  
  
"It's still in a couple of hours you know, you've got plenty of time," Rukawa teased making Sakuragi nervous. Actually he was just teasing Sakuragi he loves it when he gets fidgety.  
  
"Kaede I just took a shower and I have to beat traffic!" Sakuragi whined.  
  
"I'm just teasing you, do'aho."  
  
"Don't call the tensai do'aho kitsune!"  
  
"Yare yare. Come on finish you're breakfast and get going you might be late."  
  
Sakuragi looked at his watch and it was already 7:15, "K'so it's late!" He abruptly stood up while drinking his coffee in one gulp.   
  
"Itai! It's hot!"  
  
"Do'aho that's coffee it's supposed to be hot!"  
  
Rukawa stood up and adjusted Sakuragi's tie, gets his jacket and helped him put it on.  
  
"Now don't go flirting with the girls on your office ok?"  
  
"Stupid kitsune! I don't flirt! Besides most of the girls at work isn't really my type."  
  
"Excuse me!?" Rukawa said glaring at Sakuragi.  
  
"I'm only kidding Kaede you know that I love you right? You're the only one for me."  
  
"Well it better be!"   
  
"Hai, hai! Well I better go now. Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye!" Rukawa kissed Sakuragi before he went to his car.  
  
'Hmmm. I better get ready for work. The restaurant will be open by 10.' Rukawa walked inside the house to get prepared for work and called their servant to clean the table.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakuragi's office  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good morning Sir." His secretary greeted him.  
  
"Good morning Mayu. What's in for today?" He smiled down at his secretary that blushed at the sight of his smile. For you to know Sakuragi is one of the eligible bachelors in town. (A.N. Bachelor huh? that's what you think! okay i have to stop with this excerpts sorry! pls coninue reading and don't mind me) He's not only successful but handsome too with a physique like a Greek god.  
  
"You already know sir that you have a meeting by 9 o'clock. A lunch meeting with the Board of Directors and Mr. Shinichi Maki wants to talk to you this afternoon, 3 o'clock to be exact in his office, Sir." Mayu said shyly.  
  
"Thank you Mayu. I'll be at the office to get ready for the meeting and tell Hikoichi to also prepare his presentation for the meeting."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
As Sakuragi went into his office two girls are chatting in the corner.  
  
"Ne, Sir Sakuragi looks more handsome today don't you think?" One pretty girl with curly brown hair said to her companion as they ogle at Sakuragi.  
  
"You've got that right and tonight at the acquaintance party he's gonna be mine," A petite shoulder length brown haired girl said. "Make that a mental note, Ayako."  
  
"You are so out of it, Haruko. What makes you think that Sir Sakuragi will be attracted to you?" Ayako said raising an eyebrow to Haruko.  
  
"Well you'll just see. I'll make my move tonight," Haruko said with a glint in her eyes. 'Hanamichi Sakuragi tonight you'll be mine.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that night  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'It's already 8pm and my restaurant is still packed. It'll be a couple of hours before I close it, it doesn't matter anyway coz Hana-kun wouldn't be at home until later. Their party must have already started by now. Oh God, pls. make the girls stay away from Hana-kun tonight. I know how girls with crushes on a guy act and can be a little rabid.' Rukawa knows these things coz he has his own share of fans in his restaurant, actually not only there but wherever he goes. He can still remember the shinetai way back from High school when he and Sakuragi were still playing basketball for Shohoku where Rukawa is the star player. Though Rukawa still plays basketball once in a while with his former teammates it's just that he took a liking in cooking and made it a permanent business.  
  
'I think I should call Hana-kun to see if he's okay,' Rukawa pulls out his cellphone and started direct dialing Sakuragi's phone.   
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?" Sakuragi answered on the other line. He can hear the background music from the party.  
  
"Hana-kun, this is Kaede."  
  
"Kaede hi! Why did you call baby?" Sakuragi asked in a whisper. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Betsuni, I just called if everything's ok there. You didn't send me a message."  
  
"Sorry koi, I got held up in a meeting and went straight here. I guess it had slipped my mind. Gomen."  
  
"That's ok. So are there girls already hitting on you?" Rukawa said with a tinge of jealousy that can be detected in his voice.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Sakuragi chuckled on the other line. "There are no girls Kaede besides even if there are I would just ignore them. How about down there? Are your shinetai already there?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. do'aho!"  
  
"Really now. Ne, Kaede guess what? Maki talked to me earlier and told me he's gonna announce officially tonight that I'm one of the chosen few that the company is considering to take the place of VP together with Sendoh! Isn't it great?" Sakuragi talked excitedly.  
  
"Hmp Sendoh!" Rukawa said gritting his teeth remembering the time when Sendoh tried to court Sakuragi during High school unfortunately he won for obvious reasons. But Sendoh didn't just stop there he still tried courting Sakuragi when they were in college when Rukawa went to America to train there and they were even a couple once coz he decided that he and Sakuragi can date others while he is not at Kanagawa.  
  
"Aren't you even happy for me Kitsune?" Sakuragi said disappointed with the response he got from his koibito.  
  
"No, Hana-kun I'm very happy for you I was just thinking of something. By the way besides the girls are there any OTHER person trying to hit on you?"  
  
"You don't mean Sendoh ne Kaede? No, he's not making a pass on me and besides you know how much he loves Koshino-san right? So don't fret!"  
  
Just like Rukawa and Sakuragi, Akira Sendoh and Hiroaki Koshino's relationship is still in the closet. They kept it to themselves to avoid confrontations from the society and such. Both party have known each other since high school playing for their respective teams. Koshino was Sendoh's best friend and confidant from high school then they became lovers during college, a few months after Sakuragi and Sendoh broke up, and since then they were together as lovers.  
  
"Yea I know that Hana," Kaede said rest assured.  
  
"Kaede I gotta go Maki is calling me now. Love you," Sakuragi said whispering the 'Love you' part.  
  
"Love you too. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
And the line went dead. 'Well I got to get back to work, I still have a lot of customers to feed.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
At The Party  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"When are you going to make your move Haruko?" The girls were sitted in one table and looking at Sakuragi talking on the phone.  
  
"I'm just waiting for the right time."  
  
After Maki's announcement the party commenced with waiters giving out alcoholic drinks and music blasting from the speakers. Others have started to dance while Sakuragi just stood in one corner drinking a whiskey while watching the people dancing on the dance floor.  
  
Haruko made her move when she saw Sakuragi all alone. She walks towards him and stop just in front of him, "Hi Sir Sakuragi. Are you having a great time?"  
  
Sakuragi stare at Haruko for a while then smiled, "It's okay I guess. Why aren't you dancing Haruko?" Sakuragi knows her coz she's one of his brilliant subordinates in the marketing department.  
  
"I just don't feel like to dance with any other man. I just want to dance with you. Would you dance with me Sir Sakuragi?" Haruko said straightforwardly. 'I'm not gonna waste any time. I have to do it now.'  
  
Sakuragi was shocked but didn't show it. "Gomen ne Haruko but I'm not in the mood to dance. There are other guys that would like to dance with you though, why don't you give them a chance?"  
  
"No, I just want you as my dance partner."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakuragi said getting uncomfortable and drinks his whiskey straight. "Oh look!" Looking at his now empty glass, "I need to get another drink. Excuse me." Sakuragi walks away to get another drink. He lets out a sigh of relief when he got away from Haruko thanking the glass of whiskey for giving him an excuse to get away from the girl. 'Boy, that girl is annoying!'  
  
When he got his drink he went to the poolside away from the dance floor and once again he was alone. He likes the solitude, when he sensed another person behind him. When he turned around he sees Haruko.  
  
"Ne Sir Sakuragi, want to take a dip?" Haruko insisted making a gesture towards the pool.  
  
'This girl is a pain in the ass!' Sakuragi irritably muses. "No Haruko I don't want to take a dip in the pool. If you like to you can go ahead." He said with a trace of irritation can be indicated in his voice.  
  
The night went on and Haruko continued to follow Sakuragi wherever he goes. Sakuragi was just being polite to listen to all of her babbles and requests, that was eventually declined by him every single request, and just made whiskey his best companion that night just to drown out Haruko's voice, in the end Sakuragi got very drunk.  
  
As Sakuragi decided to go home, which by the way is very drunk that moment, Haruko thought that this is the right time for her to seduce Sakuragi. She helped Sakuragi to get in his car coz he was having trouble just by opening his car! When they got in the car Haruko made her move.  
  
Sakuragi felt very hot, maybe because of all the glasses of whiskey he had consumed that night so when he got in his car he started to take off his shirt when he felt a pair of hands helping him take it off. 'What the?! Kaede?' He thought. He felt soft lips pressed on his lips and started caressing his face, then his neck then his chest. "Hmmm," Sakuragi moaned  
  
'Gotcha! He's responding! Ayako wouldn't believe this when I tell her this tomorrow!' Haruko thought as he continued undressing Sakuragi and kissing him. "Tonight you're gonna be mine Hanamichi Sakuragi.'  
  
TBC  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N. how about it guys?! I patterned this story in a movie I've watched long ago and I thought to make a fic just like that one. So what do you think? Should I continue? How would Rukawa react when he finds out Sakuragi's one-night stand with a co-worker?   
  
I need your reviews so I would know if I should continue this. Hope to get them soon! *^*waves RuHana Banner*^*  
  
*^*waves Hana-seme Banner*^* 


	2. the big news

Disclaimers: SD belongs to sensei Takehiko Inoue…  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " words  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning Sakuragi went to work as usual like as if nothing happened. He did have a slight recollection of what happened the night before and have been guilt ridden since that night. He can't believe what he has done to Kaede though he didn't tell it to him yet coz he was afraid of how Rukawa would react regarding the incident. He still doesn't know how he's gonna tell it to him without hurting him though he knows that would be impossible.   
  
Sakuragi was deep in thought while he was heading to the elevator at that exact moment Haruko arrived and accompanied him to the elevator. They were inside and neither of them talked to each other and Sakuragi can sense Haruko giving him side-glances. Right before the elevator's door opened he turned to Haruko and said, "Pls. forget whatever happened to us last night. Its was a mistake and I'm sorry." With that said Sakuragi went directly to his office.  
  
Haruko dumbstruck followed Sakuragi with her gaze when she regained her composure gnashing her teeth she followed Sakuragi to his office.  
  
"What do you mean forget it?" Haruko exclaimed loud enough to be heard outside Sakuragi's office.  
  
Sakuragi was shocked and quickly closed the door behind Haruko. "Haruko it was a mistake alright? I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Wait! You now have an obligation to me. How can I face my family? Now that something has happened to us. You have to marry me."  
  
"What?! I can't believe this? You seduced me for crying out loud! You took advantage of me being drunk! If you think that's the way it goes then everybody should be married by now!" Sakuragi said completely enraged.  
  
"Well you succumbed to me!"  
  
"Look can we talk about this some other time? As you can see I have a lot of work to do and I have a meeting in 30 minutes. You should get back to work too" Sakuragi said feeling drained all of a sudden.  
  
Haruko walked out of the office she knows that Sakuragi have a lot to do. When she steeped outside of his office she smiled coz now she knows she has Sakuragi wrapped in her finger.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few weeks later Sakuragi still didn't tell Rukawa what happened the night of the party and he's guilt is killing him. 'I have to tell him! I just have to face the consequences but I don't want Kaede to leave me. I can't picture life without him.' Sakuragi mused his hands cradling his head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile at the girl's locker room  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ei Haruko do you have an extra sanitary napkin?" Ayako inquired.   
  
"Sorry Ayako but I have none," Haruko said.  
  
"What? But don't we have it at the same time? Anyway I gotta go look for one." Ayako said as she went off.  
  
Haruko stopped whatever she's doing and realized that she does have her menstruation at the same time Ayako got hers. 'Does this mean....Oh boy! I'm in big trouble!'  
  
At lunch break she went out to buy a pregnancy test kit to find out if what she suspects is true. When she got the kit she went directly to the ladies' room and followed carefully the instructions at the back of the box and waited for the results. The test shows that it was positive! 'Oh my! What should I do? I have to tell Hanamichi about this.' At that moment Haruko doesn't know what she should feel. She's scared and at the same time she's happy because she now has a reason to give Sakuragi to marry her. With that thought in mind she smiled and started heading to Sakuragi's office. (A.N. She's such a bitch isn't she? *Haruko's fans started throwing things at the author*)  
  
"We have to talk Hanamichi." Haruko said not caring if the other employees hear her.  
  
Sakuragi looked up from his paperwork and glared up to Haruko. 'Since when are we on the first-name basis?' "Could you at least close the door before we talk?"  
  
Haruko immediately closed the door.   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Sakuragi asked as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Haruko said with finality.  
  
Sakuragi looked at her for a moment completely shocked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm pregnant and you're the father."  
  
"What?! Are you sure? How could this have happened? It only happened once! Once! And it was a mistake!" Sakuragi said standing up and looking flustered. 'Holy shit! What should I tell Kaede? He's gonna have a fit over this!'   
  
"Are you sure I'm the father?" Sakuragi looked at Haruko accusingly.  
  
"What do you think of me? Hit on every man that I see?" Haruko said flabbergasted. "What can I say? You're a sharpshooter! All you have to do is marry me now."  
  
"I'm sorry Haruko but I can't." Getting his composure back.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? You have an obligation to me now!" Haruko said furious.  
  
"I said I can't but I'm gonna provide for the baby. I'm gonna give you money every month."  
  
"I don't need your money?! I need a father for my baby! Tell me one good reason why you can't marry me?"  
  
"I'm in love with somebody else. I'm already attached Haruko. I have a live-in partner."  
  
"How come we didn't know that?"  
  
"It was not supposed to be known."  
  
"Wait a minute. You might be just pulling my leg," Haruko said accusingly.  
  
'I guess I have to take her to Kaede. I'm in deep trouble,' Sakuragi mused.  
  
"Come with me to my house when I go home later ok? I guess I have to introduce you two. For now go back to your work and we settle this later at my house," Sakuragi said as he went back to his desk and to his work.  
  
Haruko complied and stepped out of the office to go back to her work.   
  
'I didn't know that he is already attached? Heck! Nobody knows about it and here we thought he's the most eligible bachelor here. If only I knew that he is no longer available I wouldn't have dared seduce him. Why would Hanamichi keeps his relationship in a secret?' Haruko ponders.  
  
As office hours is near the end Sakuragi was agitated. He doesn't know how is he going to introduce Haruko to Kaede. 'What am I gonna say to him? "Hi Kaede! This is Haruko the mother of my soon-to-be child!" That's not right. He's gonna have a fit over this. Please God Help Kaede understand my situation.' Sakuragi prayed hoping the best for what will happen later.  
  
"So are we going now?" Haruko was standing at door of Sakuragi's office ready to go.  
  
"In a minute," Sakuragi gathered all his needed paperwork that needs to be done though he highly doubt that he'll be able to work on it tonight. "Okay let's go."  
  
They drove in silence while going to Sakuragi's house. Haruko is thinking of the girl she's about to meet, Sakuragi's lover and her rival to his heart.   
  
While Sakuragi is thinking of what he's gonna say to Rukawa. 'What will he's reaction be? What's he gonna do? Will he leave me?' Sakuragi is so worried and paranoid that he almost doesn't want to go home and is tempted to turn the car around. 'Maybe I can just get Haruko an apartment and still sustain for her and the baby's expenses. What am I thinking? That would be like cheating on Kaede. Well I did cheat on him in a way but I can't make a mistake turn to right by committing another mistake! This is hopeless! it's a no-win situation. I'll just have to be a man and face my problems head on. I have to be brave for myself, for Kaede, and for the baby.'  
  
Sakuragi rounded up a corner and sees their house. He parked his car and got off. He waited for Haruko and opened the door for her. 'Well, here goes nothing! God help me!'  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
TBC  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N. This chapter is a little short. Don't worry I'll make the next one longer. Pls. give me your reviews, opinions, suggestions, or whatever. PLS R&R! 


	3. moving in

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"Tadaima!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he opened the front door of his house.  
  
"Hana-kun you're home! You're early than usual." Rukawa approached Sakuragi not immediately sensing that Haruko is with Sakuragi. When Rukawa is about to give him a kiss he noticed Haruko.  
  
"Um, Kaede this is Haruko. Akagi Haruko"   
  
Rukawa looked at Haruko with amusement seen in his eyes. "Hello! I'm glad to have your acquaintance Hana-kun rarely brings his officemates here."  
  
"Hi." Haruko said shyly noticing how handsome Rukawa is. 'Who is this man he's so handsome though not as handsome as my Hanamichi but still…'  
  
"Haruko this is Kaede. Rukawa Kaede my boyfriend." Sakuragi said deadpan looking straight at Haruko.  
  
Haruko switch her eyes between Sakuragi and Rukawa. "You mean-?!?! Nah! You're just pulling my leg Hanamichi."   
  
As if on cue Sakuragi walked beside Rukawa tilted his head and gives Rukawa a chaste kiss on the lips and looked directly at Haruko.  
  
Not believing what she had just witnessed Haruko done the least thing she would ever do. She fainted.  
  
Sakuragi is quick to catch Haruko before she hits the floor.   
  
"Shit! Kaede get me a glass of water, quick!" Sakuragi ordered while laying Haruko on the sofa.   
  
Rukawa panicked and quickly gets the glass of water. Due to his nervousness he drank all of the glass's content.  
  
"Baka what are you doing? You're not supposed to drink that! That's for Haruko!"  
  
"O yea! Sorry. Here." Rukawa handed Sakuragi the water that took it hastely.  
  
"Haruko here drink this."  
  
Haruko was beginning to gain consciousness though a little nauseous he refused the offered water and said. "No. We need to talk. All three of us."  
  
"No Haruko I think it is better if-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa scrambled to their feet and lead Haruko to the dining table and all three sat there.  
  
"What is this all about anyway?" Rukawa inquired.  
  
"Well for one your boyfriend here got me pregnant!" Haruko said deadpan while pointing at Sakuragi.  
  
"He what!" Rukawa glared daggers at Sakuragi.  
  
"Well she got me drunk!" Sakuragi said accusingly at Haruko.  
  
"Why did you got him drunk in the first place!?" Rukawa said raising his voice a little.  
  
"No I didn't! He got himself drunk!"  
  
"Why did you get yourself drunk!?" Rukawa looked directly at Sakuragi.  
  
"Well the only reason to get away from her is to refill my drink I didn't mean to get drunk and she seduced me!"  
  
"Why did you seduced him while he was drunk!?"  
  
"Well he took his clothes off first!"  
  
"You took off your clothes first!?" Rukawa said his voice full of venom.  
  
"Well I thought it was you-"  
  
"You thought it was me!?!!? Why didn't you took a pill?" Rukawa asked Haruko.  
  
"What can I do if your boyfriend here is a sharpshooter!"  
  
"Get up Sakuragi! We need to talk! Privately!" Rukawa directed Sakuragi as he stood up.  
  
'Oh boy! This is not good. He's calling me by my surname and he only does that when he's really mad.' Sakuragi mused as he follows Rukawa out to the patio.  
  
"Baby-"  
  
"How dare you call me baby after what you have just did!" Rukawa spat as he slapped Sakuragi's hand away from him. "How can you do this to me?"  
  
"Kaede I'm sorry-"  
  
"Am I not enough for you? Did I do something wrong? Or are you just not satisfied with me because I can't give you any child of our own that's why you go looking for someone who can! If that's the case you shouldn't have agreed to be with me in the first place!" Rukawa was shouting now because he was really mad and hurt.  
  
"No Kaede! That's not it! I love you and I don't care of any of those! It was just that I was drunk that night and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry?!?! If sorry can solve everything then we don't need to have cops around!" (1)  
  
"Kaede please I'm sorry. Just look at it this way at least we don't have to adopt kids anymore, at least this one comes from me ne?" Sakuragi proposed.  
  
"What?! So your implying that she's a babymaker? Don't you have any shame Sakuragi?"   
  
"Kaede come on." Sakuragi whined. "It's not like I want this to happen ok?"  
  
"So this is my fault now?" Rukawa disbelieved.  
  
"Of course not! I know that this is my fault and I'm really sorry Kaede. Forgive me Please. I can't live knowing you're mad at me and might leave me."  
  
"Hmm, now there's an idea!" Rukawa said contemplating.  
  
Sakuragi shocked by what Rukawa said and immediately kneeled before him. "Kaede please don't! I'm really sorry. Please don't leave me, PLEASE!"  
  
'He looks so cute begging like that. You're so lucky Hana-kun that I love you so much and that I too can't live without you coz if this isn't the case I would leave you for sure!' Rukawa muses. "Fine Sakuragi I won't leave."  
  
"You won't leave me?" Sakuragi asked as he stands up to look at Rukawa in the eyes.  
  
"No, much as I want too."  
  
Sakuragi pouts as he heard this.  
  
"Don't start with you're pouty face look! You should thank God that I love you!"  
  
"Really Kaede you love me?"  
  
"With all my heart Sakuragi."  
  
"If you still love me why do you still keep on calling me Sakuragi?"  
  
"Which do you prefer do'aho?"  
  
"Hana-kun." Sakuragi said smiling cheekily.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sakuragi yelped in delight as he encircled his arms around Rukawa's shoulders.  
  
Rukawa shrugged Sakuragi's arms away. "Don't Hana-kun! I'm still not in the mood ok?"  
  
"I purely understand you Kaede."  
  
"Let's go back to your pregnant wife!" Rukawa said as he ushered Sakuragi back inside.  
  
"She's not my wife, Kaede. You are."  
  
"So I'm a wife now? You're digging your own grave here Sakuragi." Rukawa said tapping his foot.  
  
"That's not what I mean Kaede---. Oh shit! I'll explain later can we go back inside now so we can arrange a deal with Haruko?"  
  
Rukawa merely grunts at Sakuragi. When they returned at the living room Haruko was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Haruko was eating breakfast together with her family. Her father was babbling about her siblings being irresponsible and she's the only one together with her older brother that her father can depend on.   
  
'Gosh! Early in the morning and dad is giving us a sermon. Not that I mind because he's giving me way too much credit but it's just that I'm not feeling well this morning.' (2) Haruko muses as she tried to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Thank God your sister still doesn't have any plans to marry yet or I'll pity all of you. What will happen to you if you keep on depending on your older sister? Give your sister some rest and time so she can find a guy that can make her happy and settle down." Haruko's father keeps on giving his sermons to his other daughters and sons.  
  
"Um dad that's not quite right. You see Onisan helps us and he's really good with his job and successful." Haruko defended her brother.  
  
"I'm not referring to Takenori. I'm trying to put some sense into your other siblings that until today are still bums! Thank Kami for you two! If you're not here I may have gone insane long ago!" Her father exclaimed.  
  
"Um dad there's another thing." Haruko said her eyes downcast.  
  
"What's that honey?"  
  
"Um I- I do have a boyfriend dad."  
  
"Really? Wow that's great news! Why don't you bring him here so that we can meet him?" Her father inquired face lit up.  
  
"You'll meet him soon Dad and Dad that's not all."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I- I'm pregnant." Haruko said looking straight at her father that took up all of her confidence and strength.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Her father said in a shock.  
  
"Since when had this happen, Haruko?!" Akagi said completely enraged.  
  
"Calm down Onisan. I- we completely wanted this to happen." Haruko said trying to calm her gorilla-like brother.  
  
"You have to be wed immediately!" Akagi said and all the time their father and mother are just listening to their discussion.  
  
"No! Um. We're not yet ready please give us time. In the meantime I'll be living with him until we decide what to do." Haruko said. 'I can't let them know yet that the father of my child is gay. I've disappointed them enough and more if they knew that I've been knocked up by a gay man.'  
  
"Takenori sit down." Their father finally spoke. "Ok Haruko if that is you're decision we'll respect that. I'm really happy that you think you found the right man for you."  
  
"You're not mad dad?" Haruko said completely astonished.  
  
"No. I think it's time for you to settle down and think of yourself for once and not your family."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Haruko said as she hugged both her mother and father.  
  
"I'm happy for you Haruko." Her mother said smiling warmly at her.  
  
"So when are you moving out?" Her father asked.  
  
"Today."  
  
"I'll give you a lift. I want to see this guy." Akagi said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Is this it?" Akagi asked.  
  
"Hai." Haruko affirmed.  
  
The two siblings stepped down from their car and Akagi started unloading Haruko's luggage and put them on the front porch. Haruko waited for her brother when Akagi is already beside her she pressed the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!"   
  
They heard someone say behind the door. After a couple of seconds the door swung open.  
  
"Ohayo! What can I do-" Sakuragi wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw who was behind the door. 'It's Haruko-' Sakuragi muses. '-with some gorilla looking guy.' Sakuragi thought as he looked up at Akagi.  
  
"Ohayo Hanamichi-kun! This is my brother Akagi."  
  
"Ohayo Haruko, Gori---"  
  
"Nani!" Akagi turned beet red from anger and gets ready to pound on Sakuragi when Haruko stopped him.  
  
"Nisan stop that!"   
  
"Gomen. Um what are you doing here Haruko?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"My parents know about us and I decided to live here from now on." Haruko said looking at Sakuragi directly.  
  
"What?" Sakuragi completely shocked as he recognize for the first time the luggage on the front porch and Akagi carried some.  
  
"I said I'm gonna live here Hanamichi. Onisan could you put my bags inside?"  
  
"Sure." Akagi complied as he puts the bags in the living room.  
  
"Hana-kun who's at the door?" Rukawa finally appeared from the direction of the kitchen wearing an apron obviously cooking up their breakfast.   
  
"Kaede." Sakuragi looked at Rukawa completely confused.  
  
"Who was-" Rukawa wasn't able to continue his sentence when he sees Haruko. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here." Haruko said deadpan.  
  
"What!" Rukawa said flabbergasted.  
  
"She said she lives here." Akagi supplied to Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa looked sideways to Akagi and the first time he acknowledge that somebody else was in the room. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Haruko's older brother and I've come to bring her here. Who are you?"  
  
"He's Hanamichi's bestfriend and roommate onisan." Haruko said before anyone could answer.  
  
Rukawa was seeing red before his eyes and send daggers to Sakuragi before he went back to the kitchen. Sakuragi was like a deer caught in the middle of the road and he doesn't know what he's gonna do.  
  
"Haruko can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"What's up? I mean what are you doing? You can't live here. I mean this is mine and Kaede's home."  
  
"Oi! I need someone to support me here ok? And that someone is supposed to be the father and that's you! Be a man for once and try to recognize your responsibilities!"  
  
"I'm not saying that I'm gonna abndon you Haruko it's just that-"  
  
"What?! I need a father for my baby!"  
  
"Ok fine. Stay here just don't raise your voice. Geez!" Sakuragi tried to calm her. 'Is this what they call mood swings of pregnant women? What have I gotten myself into!'  
  
"Wait here ok? I'll just get my stuff so I can get to work. I presume you wouldn't be going to work?" Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"No, I'm not I'll have to fix my things."  
  
"Oi! I got to go to work too so I'll be leaving now. You take care of my sister or else!" Akagi threatened Sakuragi as he showed him his big fist.  
  
"Hai Gori." Sakuragi affirmed him.  
  
"Stop calling me Gori!"  
  
"Hai. Sayonara!" Sakuragi bid goodbye to Haruko's brother as he went out of the house.  
  
Sakuragi left Haruko in the living room after he had told her which room to use and he went straight to Rukawa in the kitchen.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Rukawa immediately asked Sakuragi when he sees him approaching.  
  
"Kaede she'll be staying with us until the baby arrives." Sakuragi explained.  
  
"And how come I wasn't aware of this arrangement?" Rukawa asked as he raised his eyebrow at Sakuragi.  
  
"I didn't know either until this morning when she showed up on our front porch. Kaede I'm really sorry just think of the bright side we'll have a chibi Hanamichi running around the house after some time." Sakuragi said as he hugged Rukawa from behind.  
  
Rukawa sighed. 'I think I can live with this.' Smiling he tries to imagine a chibi Hana-kun when suddenly it materializes into a chibi Haruko laughing at him and saying. 'Ha! Hanamichi is mine!' Rukawa gritted his teeth due to much annoyance.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"   
  
"Nandemonai Hana-kun. Eat your breakfast now or it'll get cold."  
  
"I don't think I still have time to eat Kaede." Sakuragi said but when he looks at Rukawa giving him a cold stare he added. "But I think I can have a few bites."  
  
"Good." Rukawa smiled at Sakuragi.   
  
After a few bites Sakuragi stood up and went to the living room to get his coat while Haruko is just coming down from upstairs.   
  
Rukawa followed Sakuragi and both looked up at Haruko before they kissed chastely on the lips.  
  
"Have a good day at work ne Hana-kun?" Rukawa said as he checked Sakuragi's tie if it is in place.  
  
"Ok Kaede."  
  
"I love you Hana-kun." Rukawa said smiling.  
  
Sakuragi smirked knowing that Rukawa was trying to annoy Haruko. "I love you too Kaede." He said as he kissed Rukawa passionately.  
  
"Hanamichi you're gonna be late." Haruko said trying to break the two apart and pushed Sakuragi out of the door and to the car. "Drive safely Hanamichi." Haruko as she kissed Sakuragi on the cheeks that was supposedly on the lips if not for Sakuragi's evading technique. (3)  
  
Rukawa gritted his teeth and tried to stay calm. He gave his Hana-kun a nod and a wave before Sakuragi pulled away from the garage.  
  
"Bye! Drive safely!" Haruko shouted to Sakuragi's retreating car. She turned around and was face to face with Rukawa.  
  
"If you're hungry there's food on the table and if you need something just call the servant." Rukawa said coldly.  
  
Haruko nodded and walked past Rukawa. 'This is gonna be a long 9 months.'  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
A.N. yay another chapter! Sorry if it took me so long to update I just finished my finals and now it's my summer vacation! Yay! Anyway first I would like to thank those people who gave their reviews and I hope you'll still give me some and for those who haven't given me one…well what are you waiting for? I accept criticisms it just mean that you're concern for me and that I can learn from my mistakes. So please don't be shy and give me your review. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks just bear with me people. Thanks minna!  
  
(1)I got this from Dao Ming Si of Meteor Garden. ~droolz~   
  
(2)Morning sickness I guess you've heard of it especially if its coming from a pregnant woman.  
  
(3)Don't ask! I don't know what I was talking about. 


	4. and so it begins

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Manang this is Haruko. She will be living with us from now on." Rukawa said as he introduced their servant to Haruko. "Haruko if you need anything just let Manang knows about it and she'll take care of it. Manang is only here until 7pm and she will return by 6am ok? Now follow me and I'll show you the rest of the house."  
  
"This is where you'll put your towels, this is your lavatory because me and Hana-kun shares the same room and restroom but you can use our restroom sometimes just make sure to always make it clean…." Rukawa continued telling Haruko the do's and don't's of the house. When he was finished and felt like he already told her everything that is to know he excused himself and got ready to go to work.  
  
Haruko was busy arranging her clothes in her closet when everything is arranged she thinks of a plan that could make Rukawa a true man so that he'll lose interest in Sakuragi.   
  
'Hmm, what to do? Maybe let's try the basics and see if he really is gay.' Haruko muses has she checked herself in the mirror before going downstairs in the kitchen where Rukawa is preparing the ingredients for lunch.  
  
"I thought you're going to work?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Nah! I think I'll skip work today I have to make sure that you will not burn down our house." Rukawa said while rummaging in the varieties of vegetables set on the table.  
  
Haruko decide to make that comment slip. "So what do you do for a living? You don't seem to be in a hurry to go to work during daytime. You must be a hooker."  
  
Rukawa abruptly stopped in what he's doing and raised an eyebrow to Haruko while putting his left hand on his waist. "For your information I'm the head chef of Bonne Appetite which I also own. You might have heard of it if you haven't maybe because you're not the type who goes to prestigious restaurants." With that said Rukawa raised his eyebrow at Haruko again before turning back to the vegetables he's arranging.  
  
'Why this little twerp! I'm gonna make Hanamichi mine to get back at your sorry a**! Calm yourself Haruko you have a mission to do.' Breathing hard Haruko just shake her head, leaned in the counter and bat her eyelashes at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa notices Haruko's advances. 'Is this woman trying to make a pass at me? She must be out of her mind to think that I'll be attracted to her. I'll just ride along I guess. Two can play at this game you know!' Rukawa smiled at Haruko that can make girls melt.   
  
Haruko blushed at this but composed herself and proceeded with her plan. "Rukawa are you sure you're gay?"  
  
Rukawa almost dropped the vegetable he's holding. "Nani?"  
  
"I asked you if you're sure that you're gay?"  
  
"That's a stupid question Haruko. What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Are you really sure? I mean even if there's a sexy naked girl walking in front of you, you will not be aroused? Even if a little?"  
  
"Haruko I can be sexier than those girls you see in FHM. (1) Even if there were a hundred naked girls in front of me I wouldn't give a damn. Because I know I am more beautiful and sexier compared to those girls." Rukawa said giggling like a high school girl.  
  
Haruko didn't give up and advances to where Rukawa is standing. When their face was just an inch apart she thrust her chest to him. "Don't you feel anything now that my boobs are thrust into you?"   
  
"Zilch, Nada, Nothing. Maybe if that's a dick it may have a chance." Rukawa said smiling mischievously at Haruko.  
  
Haruko's eyes glazed fire looking straight at Rukawa turned around and walked out of the room steam can be seen coming out of her head. 'We'll just see about that Kaede Rukawa!' Haruko angrily muses while hearing Rukawa laughing loudly in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi is in a meeting but couldn't concentrate in the discussion. Every now and then he would fidget in his seat and Maki would call his attention just to make him focus on the meeting. Maki was boring holes in Sakuragi's head and glared at him whenever their eyes meet sending a direct signal saying 'Pay attention do'aho or I'll break your neck!'  
  
Sakuragi gulped and tried his best to listen and cooperate in the meeting. 'I hope everything's fine at home. Hope they haven't killed each other yet.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Manang could you please call Haruko and tell her that lunch is ready. Thank you." Rukawa said as he settled himself on the chair usually occupied by Sakuragi.  
  
After a few minutes Haruko descended from the stairs and walked to the table. She sits on one of the chair and just stares at the food.  
  
"Eat up. I don't want you to say that we're starving you." Haruko still didn't move.  
  
"It's not poisoned." Rukawa said as he took a spoonful of food from his plate and ate it emphasizing his point.  
  
Haruko started filling up her plate and starts to eat. After her first bite her eyes went wide. "Wow this is really delicious Rukawa!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You live up to your reputation ne?"   
  
"So you do know me." Rukawa said looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Hmm."   
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes when the phone rang.   
  
"Excuse me, I'll just get that." Rukawa stood up and went to the living room.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Kaede? What are you doing there? This is Hana," Rukawa smiled when he recognized the voice of his koibito on the other end of the line.  
  
"So the Father-to-be is on the line. What can I do for you? I skipped work because I was worried about the house"  
  
Sakuragi squirmed when he heard Rukawa's teasing but annoyed voice on the line. "Mou, Kaede don't be like that you know I'm sorry."  
  
"Just forget it we can't turn back time. Anyway why did you call or are you expecting Haruko to be the one who will answer the phone?" Rukawa asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"No! I was hoping it would be Manang anyway now that you're there I just want to say that I miss you."  
  
"Don't give me that 'I miss you' crap! Why did you call?!" Rukawa asked again annoyed.  
  
"Come on Kaede don't be mad. I just want to check if everything is alright back there."  
  
"Yea everything is okay though I haven't killed your mistress yet but I think that would be too evil. I'll just let karma takes the toll on you guys."  
  
"Kaede…" Sakuragi whined. "She is not my mistress okay? Maybe I should go home."  
  
"No, don't! I know you still have important matters to attend to and remember you have that big promotion to watch out for. You'll never get it if you'll be slacking off."  
  
"But Kaede you're mad. I can't concentrate here when I know you're like that."  
  
"Don't mind me Hana-kun I was just teasing you. We'll just talk when you get home later okay?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I could get home you know."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. Well I gotta go Maki is signaling me to come now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kaede, I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I love you Kaede." Sakuragi heard Rukawa sighing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Love you too. Ja."  
  
"Ja."   
  
Rukawa replaced the receiver back in its place. What they didn't know is that Haruko is listening at the entrance to the dining room and immediately went back to her seat when Rukawa replaced the phone and headed to the dining table.  
  
"Who was that?" Haruko inquired pretending she didn't know the answer.  
  
"Hana-kun."  
  
"What did he want? Did he ask for me?"  
  
"No. He was just checking up on things." Rukawa said using his cold monotone voice and continued to eat his lunch making it clear that he doesn't want to talk anymore. He never thought that his cold exterior would be back. He hasn't acted like this ever since high school. He finished his food quickly, excused himself from the table and went to the garden to attend to the plants.  
  
Haruko was shocked by Rukawa's cold exterior and just went silent for a while. 'Maybe I'm not supposed to be here. They were happy together but now it looks like I ruined something special.' Haruko muses as she looks at Rukawa. 'But there's a baby involved now I can't just back down now.' With that thought in mind Haruko stood up and went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Waahhhh!!! Haruko is so mean!!! Why that little twit! Anyway. I tried to make it in time for Hana's bday (author jumps up and down throwing confetti over Hanamichi. Hana: Oi you're making a mess!) but at least it's just a day late. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA-KUN!!!!   
  
I know it's kind of short and dragging but please bear with me minna it's just that I'm not in the mood today because it's so hot! Hehehe. (Rukawa: it is summer do'aho!) Please don't forget to give your reviews I would really appreciate it. Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
(1) for those who doesn't know what FHM is, it is a magazine for men that have pictures of sexy women and stuff like that. ^-^ 


	5. RukawaHaruko

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Before the night falls Sakuragi arrived at their house.  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakuragi said while he gives his suitcase to Manang and puts his car keys in the key basket on the table near the front door.  
  
"Okaeri-nasai Hanamichi!" Haruko said while smiling broadly at Sakuragi.   
  
Sakuragi just looked at Haruko and gives her a nod. "Where's Kaede?" Frowning he asks Haruko because usually Rukawa is the one who welcomes him.  
  
"He's upstairs, I think." Haruko said pouting when she realizes that Sakuragi is not acknowledging her presence too much.  
  
"I'm here Hana. Welcome home." Rukawa said monotonely.  
  
Sakuragi was surprised to hear Rukawa's cold voice directed at him. "Kaede I thought-. Never mind aren't you going to give me a welcome-home-kiss?" Sakuragi asked pouting.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rukawa said as he gives Sakuragi a peck on the cheeks. "I'll just be at the garden."  
  
Sensing Rukawa's coldness at him he followed him to the garden while Haruko followed them quietly not wanting them to know her presence.  
  
"Kaede? Why are you so cold to me?" Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood right now Hana."  
  
"Kaede please don't be like this. I'm really sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you and I would give up my life for you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yea I know that already and I believe you. I love you too so much and I would also give up my life for you. It's just that I'm worried." Rukawa said while staring at Sakuragi. His eyes are filled with sorrow, love and hope.  
  
"Worried about what baby?" Sakuragi asked as he hugged Rukawa from behind.  
  
"About all of this, about Haruko being here and her being able to take you away from me, the coming of the baby-. I'm afraid of the change that is going to happen between us. What if you will love the baby more than you love me and you'll realize that the baby needs a real mother and not just a boy-trying-hard-to-be-a-mother/father. I'm just scared I'll lose you to Haruko and to the baby.  
  
"I never thought that I'll see the day of seeing you jealous to a baby." Sakuragi said chuckling.  
  
"I'm serious Hana." Rukawa said turning his head to glare at Sakuragi.  
  
"Gomen." Sakuragi apologized and turned Rukawa so that they are facing each other and pinned Rukawa to the wall and gazed in his eyes. "Kaede always remember that I will never give you up or let you go. I will not let anyone and not even my child to get between us. You are my life Kaede and all these is happening to us will ever change how I feel for you. I will never leave you. EVER! So don't fret coz I'm gonna be around for the rest of your life."  
  
Rukawa's eyes starts to well up with tears and smiled at Sakuragi. Sakuragi smiled back and sealed his vow to Rukawa with a kiss.   
  
Haruko is watching the whole scene from afar and was astonished by the depth of Sakuragi's and Rukawa's love for each other. She has never seen a couple which gives off so much love except for her parents of course.   
  
"Don't they just look so cute together?" Manang said behind Haruko surprising her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean Sir Hana and Sir Kaede." She said while pointing her lips at the couple.  
  
"You know that they're lovers and you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yes. I was surprised at first but it's okay. I'm a very open-minded person you know and besides they are very kind and really love each other. You see for me once you love a person nothing can stop you not even gender. Try to get to know them better and you'll understand what I'm saying." Manang said and smiled at Haruko before turning away. "And also I would fight anyone for those two coz for me they are already my extended family." Manang added while eyeing Haruko and went back to her work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they parted Sakuragi brushed away Rukawa's tears on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Now pull yourself together and get dressed."  
  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going shopping. We need to buy things at the grocery store we're kind of running out of stocks."  
  
"Now that you mentioned you're right."  
  
"Is it okay if we bring Haruko along? She needs to buy her stuff I think."  
  
"Sure." Rukawa said pouting slightly.  
  
"Thanks." Sakuragi said smiling broadly and gives Rukawa a peck on the lips. "Come on let's get dressed together."  
  
"No. We'll never get to go shopping if we'll get dressed together."  
  
"Of course we can!"  
  
"Okay just make sure to keep your hands to yourself okay?"  
  
"You're such a party pooper Kaede!"  
  
"While YOU are such a hentai!"  
  
The two continued teasing each other while walking back inside the house when they noticed Haruko in the living room sulking.  
  
"Haruko get dressed we're going shopping." Sakuragi informed Haruko.  
  
"Really? Okay I'll go get dressed." Haruko said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While walking along the aisles of the grocery store Rukawa and Haruko is having a heated discussion over what kind of ketchup to get. Rukawa wants Heindz while Haruko wants Del Monte.  
  
"I don't use other ketchup I just use this." Haruko said irritated while holding the bottle of ketchup in her hands.  
  
"Well I don't like that! I like this!" Rukawa said holding his own brand of ketchup.  
  
Sakuragi is the one pushing the cart and smiled apologetically to the other customers that looked at their way because the two are attracting other people because they were both talking loudly.  
  
"Look we'll just get both okay?" Sakuragi said trying to get the two bottles from the prying hands of both Rukawa and Haruko.  
  
"Then we'll have to pay double when we can pay for one bottle in that way we can save." Rukawa said.  
  
"But I can afford to pay for both bottles Kaede."  
  
"Don't start with me Hanamichi!" Rukawa said glaring at Sakuragi making the latter go quiet. "So Haruko give me your bottle and let's put it back on the shelf ok?" Rukawa said putting his bottle inside the cart and reaching for Haruko's bottle.  
  
"No! Why can't you just put your bottle back on the shelf and let's buy my brand."  
  
Pulling back the bottle from Rukawa's grip that led to a tug-of-war over ketchup.  
  
"Give it to me!" Rukawa insisted.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kaede, Haruko calm down please-" Sakuragi pleaded trying to calm down the two for they're attracting too much attention from other shoppers.  
  
The two continued to brawl until-CRASH! The bottle of ketchup lay shattered on the floor of the grocery store and left a big mess of red goo and small pieces of glass is scattered on the floor..  
  
"Now look what you did! Now we have to pay double instead of paying for one!" With that said she glared at Rukawa and proceeded to the next aisle.  
  
"Kaede that's o-"  
  
Kaede holds up his hand at Sakuragi indicating him to stop talking. He glared at Sakuragi and followed Haruko to the next aisle.  
  
A few minutes later they were now on the tissue section. As Rukawa reaches out to get a package of tissue, the unscented kind Haruko butts in. (A.N. you know the package that already have 6 rolls of tissues inside)   
  
"I like the scented kind of tissue." She declared.  
  
"Why? Does your butt have a smelling ability?" Rukawa said sarcastically.  
  
"No. I just like them." Haruko said. Raised one eyebrow at Rukawa puts the scented tissue inside the cart and walks off.  
  
Rukawa looks at Sakuragi and the latter just shrugs. "Kaede baby, she's pregnant and have these mood swings let's just bear with her."  
  
"Hmp! Then let's buy all the scented tissues here!" Rukawa frustrated puts stacks of scented tissues inside the cart and walks off.  
  
When they finished their shopping they went to the car to load up their things and head home. When they were done putting all the grocery bags inside the car Haruko went straight to the front passenger seat opened the door and sat there.   
  
Rukawa looks at Sakuragi and raised an eyebrow. "Feeling first wife already Hana?!" Rukawa abruptly opened the door at the back passenger seat of the car and settled there.  
  
Sakuragi massaged his temple lightly and sat at the driver's seat adjusting his rearview mirror so that he can see Kaede and gives him a silent apology using his eyes but Kaede just glared back at him and leaned forward so he can watch over the two closely.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. okay. First of all thank you for those who gave their reviews. Thank you very much! I'm sorry if the story is dragging is just that if make Haruko gives birth already I think that's the end of the story or something or do you guys want to make Haruko gives birth? Just tell me what you think and I can change the storyline and cut it short. You see I honor your opinions and try to make the story the way my readers wants it. That's all. Oh, by the way Rukawa is kind of OOC here, I just couldn't help it. hehehe. Also I think I will not be able to update soon because I have a work now, actually it's my practicum so I think I will be kind of busy for the next few weeks.   
  
Hope to see your reviews guys! Thank you! Please continue supporting my fic. ^-^ 


	6. parental unit

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at home Rukawa went straight upstairs smoke of frustration and anger trailing behind him. Sakuragi just looked at Rukawa and unloaded the things they've bought from the grocery store. Haruko just shrugged and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
  
Rukawa opened to their room and went to the bathroom shared by the three of them. When he opened the door towels and used clothes are scattered on the floor and cosmetics and other facial products are all over the bathroom's sink. (AN you know the table on the bathroom? I don't know what it's called so gomen ^-^) A big vein started to appear on Rukawa's forehead and muttered incoherent things while picking up the mess.  
  
"What the hell?! The bathroom's so messy! What does that Haruko think of herself? She doesn't act like a lady! These are all of her things what does she think of me? Her maid!?" Rukawa continued to babble when Sakuragi arrived at the entrance of the bathroom looking panicky.  
  
"Psst! Kaede." Sakuragi said whispering.  
  
Rukawa didn't pay any heed to Sakuragi's calling.  
  
"Kaede!"   
  
"WHAT!!! ARE THERE OTHER THINGS THAT I HAVE TO PICK UP! I'M FED UP WITH THIS!" Rukawa said almost trying to pull his hair out.  
  
"Baby keep it down. Dad's here." Sakuragi said nervously.  
  
"What? Where?" Rukawa asked trying to straighten his clothes.  
  
"Downstairs. God I didn't know he'd be here. Wait we have to clean up. Where are your clothes? He mustn't see your clothes here at my room. Kaede stand up straight try to look manly. I mean try to.." Sakuragi said stammering.  
  
"Hana relax we'll pull this through. We always do. Now go out there I'll be out in a minute ok?"   
  
"Ok. Thanks Kaede." Sakuragi said as he rushes outside to accommodate his dad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad! Hi. By the way what are you doing here?" Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"Oh I'm just here to take care of something in our business. I'll be going home tomorrow I just thought I'd drop by here and see what you have been up to. It's been so long since you visited us Hanamichi." Mr. Sakuragi said.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Sakuragi nice of you to see how you're son's been doing." Rukawa said using a more masculine and cold voice.  
  
"Hello Kaede. How are you?" Mr. Sakuragi acknowledged Rukawa looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just fine sir." Rukawa smiled at him.  
  
"Good." Sakuragi's dad said while he pulled Sakuragi in one corner. "You know what son that bestfriend of yours is kind of suspicious."  
  
Sakuragi stiffen a bit. "Why dad?"  
  
"Is he gay?" Mr Sakuragi asked.  
  
"No dad! Of course not!" Sakuragi answered quite defensively that his dad stared at him. "How can you say that?"  
  
"You know son ever since I joined the army during my younger years I always can tell if a man is gay or not. I've never been wrong anyway and this friend of yours is--. I don't know. I just get this gut feeling that he is homosexual. Try to watch your back son coz you'll never know. Gay men like men like you. Handsome and well built." Mr. Sakuragi lectured Sakuragi while eyeing Rukawa who is standing 3 feet away from them smiling at him. "Brrr! He just gives me the chills."  
  
"Come on that. Don't say that he's my friend." Sakuragi said trying to convince his dad that Rukawa's not gay. He's father still doesn't know about their relationship and that his son is gay. 'If you only knew dad.'  
  
"So sir will you be staying here for the night?" Rukawa inquired.  
  
"Yes, yes." Mr. Sakuragi said a little too cold to Rukawa that earned a frown from Rukawa.  
  
Haruko went out of her room to see what's the commotion all about when she saw a man a little over 50 staring back at her.  
  
"Hanamichi who's he?" Haruko asked eyeing the man.  
  
"Oh, um dad I want you to meet someone. This is Haruko. Haruko this is my father."   
  
"You're Hanamichi's father?" Wide-eyed Haruko asked. "Wow it's so good to see you!" Haruko said ecstatically.  
  
"Come on have a drink." Haruko acted like a good hostess to Sakuragi's father that earned a glare from Rukawa.  
  
"Wait who is this beautiful girl Hanamichi?" Mr. Sakuragi asked smiling at Haruko.  
  
Feeling a little excited Sakuragi took Haruko's hands to tell his father about the baby. He knows his father will be so glad coz he's been asking Sakuragi for a long time now to settle down so that he can give him (father) grandchildren.   
  
"Dad I want you to know that me and Haruko are having a baby. She's pregnant." Sakuragi said smiling broadly.  
  
"She got hitched!" Rukawa said muttering.  
  
"Well that's just great! Why you! Why didn't you tell us? Your mom will be so happy when she hears this. You have a good catch here son. She's so pretty." Mr. Sakuragi said while hugging the couple.  
  
"Pretty?! If you like a bitch that looks like a fish then I guess she's pretty." Rukawa again muttered under his breath.  
  
"You said something boy?" Mr. Sakuragi asked Rukawa.  
  
"Um nothing sir."  
  
"Don't you think this is exciting?" Rukawa just gave him a sarcastic smile.   
  
"You know what Mr. Sakuragi." Haruko started.  
  
"Pls. call me dad. We're family now."  
  
Haruko giggled while Rukawa is seething with anger and Sakuragi smiling apologetically to him. "Ok dad. When me and Hanamichi are talking about the baby's name we've decided that if the baby is a boy we'll name him after you."  
  
"Well that's so sweet of you Haruko." Haruko just earned herself a hug from Mr. Sakuragi.  
  
"Don't you think that the name is kind of old-fashioned?" Rukawa said trying to suppress his anger to Haruko.  
  
"What did you say?" Mr. Sakuragi said glaring at Rukawa.  
  
"Nothing dad! Kaede said that your name is just right to be given to my baby. Right Kaede?" Sakuragi said while looking at Rukawa saying just-agree-and-I'm-sorry-for-all-of-this look.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said." Rukawa said.  
  
"Ok I thought I heard something else."  
  
"Anyway dad, are you going to stay here?" Haruko inquired.  
  
"Yes, I'll be staying for the night."  
  
"You can use my room sir." Rukawa offered to get on Sakuragi's dad's side.  
  
"No, no thank you." Mr. Sakuragi said still doubting Rukawa of being gay. (AN which is true anyway!) "I'll just sleep here on the couch."  
  
"Are you sure dad? Maybe you can take our room instead." Haruko said while eyeing Sakuragi mischievously. 'I love hearing that. "Our" room. It should be like that not "their" room.'  
  
"Of course not! You're pregnant and you should be comfortable now if I were you I'll go to sleep now. Hanamichi tuck Haruko to bed now she needs to rest. Now come on kids there's no need to be shy. Go to your room now."  
  
"But dad!" Sakuragi whined.  
  
"No buts!" Mr. Sakuragi said while pushing the couple towards Sakuragi's room. When they were already inside Mr. Sakuragi closed the door and turned around. Only him and Rukawa are left in the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep yet Kaede?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be sleeping now. Do you have everything you need sir?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then I'll guess I'll be going to bed now." Rukawa bowed and started his way towards "their" room.  
  
"Matte! Where are you going Kaede isn't your room down that way?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. Oyasumi sir." Rukawa said turning around and heads to Haruko's room.  
  
"That's better." Mr. Sakuragi said while settling himself on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hanamichi let's go to sleep." Haruko said feeling excited coz he'll be sleeping beside Sakuragi.  
  
'This is just like we are married.' Haruko thought dreamily when he notices that Sakuragi isn't listening and is in the bathroom rummaging into something.  
  
"Um Hanamichi what are you doing?"  
  
"There's a hidden door here that connects this bathroom to your room. We use this whenever my dad is here." Sakuragi explained not looking at Haruko. When he put away all of the things blocking the hidden door he turned the knob and opened it. There inside the room is Rukawa his head on his hands and pouting.  
  
"Come on." Sakuragi said offering his hand towards Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa stood up and went to Sakuragi. When he notices that Haruko didn't make a move to go to her original room he lets go of Sakuragi's hand and guides Haruko into the room and closed the hidden room leaving Haruko all alone.  
  
Haruko just stood there staring at the door trying to sink all the information she have learned that day. After a few minutes she opened her closet door and changed her clothes and tries to go to sleep.  
  
Half an hour has passed and Haruko is still not asleep.   
  
'This ain't fair! I should be the one in that room not Rukawa! I'll show them.' Haruko muses.  
  
She stands up and walks up to the hidden room. When she opened the door connecting to the bathroom that connects to Rukawa's and Sakuragi's room she sees something that she is not ready to see.  
  
Just across the room Haruko sees Rukawa and Sakuragi in a passionate lovemaking. Both of them are naked and French kissing while their bodies melt in a single rhythm. Skin to skin they are moving in a synchronized movement not knowing that Haruko is there watching them.  
  
Haruko is so shocked that she almost stumbled while trying to close the door. She sits on the edge of the bed her hand on her mouth and a little while after she started to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So what do you think? It's kinda short ryt? Well I'll try to make it longer next time.  
  
Gomen if I didn't make a lemon it's just that I'm just new in this fic stuff that I'm still not confident enough to make a lemon. Gomen. If anyone is willing to make a lemon based on this fic pls do. Just inform me or something so that I can support it! (^-^) ~*author droolz*~  
  
About the grammar well I'm sorry but I didn't have time to check it. so pls pardon my grammar or any mistakes in that matter.  
  
Haruko did get it didn't she? (evil laugh!) I'm sorry to all Haruko fans out there but I just don't like her for Hana-kun nor to Kaede!   
  
To jayne yes I am a Filipino and I patterned this story in that movie. That movie is the best! A Yaoi movie haven for all yaoi lovers out there!  
  
For those who reviewed arigato! Thank you so much! Without your reviews I wouldn't be inspired to continue this fic. Thank you so much! (authoress bowing to readers) 


	7. friendship

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Hanamichi?"  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Son?"  
  
Sakuragi shifted on his bed the knocking on the door is so persistent that he wakes from it.  
  
'Who the hell?' Sakuragi thought.  
  
"Hanamichi? Are you awake son? Can you pls. open the door." Mr. Sakuragi said.  
  
'Wha-? Sh it's dad!' Sakuragi panicked and started to wake Rukawa up. Clad in his boxers he stood up and gathered all of Rukawa's clothes thrown by their previous activities last night.  
  
"Kaede! Wake up!" Sakuragi whispered.  
  
"What? Why? It's still early baby." Rukawa said while rolling on his side and went back to sleep.  
  
"Kaede! Dad's at the door. Wake up now! Ouch!" Sakuragi insisted and grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked revealing Rukawa underneath. Sakuragi grimaced as he felt the soreness in his rear. (AN now you all know who got the top right? author winks)   
  
"Are you still sore baby?" Kaede asked while he grabs Sakuragi back to bed and cuddled him.  
  
"This is not the right ti- ahh" Sakuragi moaned as Rukawa sucked on Sakuragi's flesh that joins the neck and the shoulder.  
  
"Hanamichi is everything ok there? Open up son!" Mr. Sakuragi ordered irritation could be traced in his voice.  
  
Rukawa was jolted up from Sakuragi's neck when he heard the voice. "That's your dad! Why didn't you tell me that he's just outside our door?!" Rukawa whispered while he gets off the bed and hastily puts on his pants.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you but you're too kinky too listen to me! Now get Haruko!" Sakuragi said as he shoved Rukawa's shirt underneath the bed.  
  
"Hanamichi?!"  
  
"In a sec dad!" Sakuragi shouted. "Kaede hurry up." He whispers.  
  
Rukawa opened their hidden door that's connected to Haruko's room. He immediately went inside the room and rushed to Haruko's side.  
  
"Hanamichi what's going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing dad! I'll be out in a minute." Sakuragi replied as he went to the next room to help Rukawa get Haruko.  
  
"Haruko wake up. Let's go to the next room. Come on." Sakuragi whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Haruko still feeling sleepy tries to get up and the couple led him to the next room. Once settled on the bed Haruko went immediately back to sleep and Rukawa rushes back to the other room and closed the door.  
  
"Hanami-!" Mr. Sakuragi was cut-off when Sakuragi suddenly opened the door.  
  
"Ei dad! Good morning!" Sakuragi greeted a little out of breath.  
  
"What took you so long to open the door?"  
  
"Oh, you see. Um Haruko got a little grouchy you know how pregnant women are right dad?"  
  
"Yeah. So anyway I just want you to know that I have to go now."  
  
"Don't you want to eat some breakfast first?"  
  
"No I'll just eat when I get back home. You take care of yourself now ok?"  
  
"Ok dad."  
  
"Take good care of Haruko too. Don't forget to visit us and tell us when the day has finally come ok?"  
  
"You betcha dad!" Sakuragi grinned as he hugged his dad goodbye.  
  
"You're going already dad?" Haruko asked while she rubs her eyes looking like a kid.  
  
"Oh Haruko! Did I wake you?" Mr. Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"No dad. I just had this dream that I was being hauled by two men to a next room that's all." Haruko said smiling at Sakuragi. Sakuragi gulped at this.  
  
"That must be a weird dream."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Anyway I really have to go now. Nice to meet you Haruko-chan." Mr.Sakuragi said as he gives Haruko a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We'll walk you to the door dad."  
  
"Yeah, we'll walk you to the door dad." Sakuragi said as he slung an arm around Haruko.  
  
As they went downstairs Rukawa was already waiting for them but frowned when he saw Sakuragi holding Haruko really close to him.   
  
"You're leaving already sir?" Rukawa asked Mr. Sakuragi.  
  
"Yes. Now you take care of yourselves ok?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'll keep an eye on these two…for you sir." Rukawa said looking at the couple then to Sakuragi's dad.  
  
"That's great to hear. You're an ok guy Kaede. I trust you." Mr Sakuragi smiled at Rukawa.   
  
"Well, see you around." Mr. Sakuragi said as he got in the car and drove away.  
  
"Bye!" Haruko shouted after the car.  
  
"Bye dad!" Sakuragi said and kissed Haruko on the cheek as he waved goodbye to his father.  
  
Haruko giggled and kissed Sakuragi back. They look like a newly wed couple on the street.  
  
"The show is over! Your dad's gone so quit the act!" Rukawa declared and stormed back in the house.  
  
The couple looked at each other and Sakuragi lets go of Haruko and tries to catch up with Rukawa.  
  
"Kaede wait up."   
  
"Hmp!" Rukawa said while glaring at Sakuragi and pouting.  
  
"Do you know that you look so cute when you're pouting?" Sakuragi said as he cornered Rukawa in the kitchen sink.  
  
"Stop that! You were so sweet with each other."  
  
"Well we have to. Dad's here I thought we already talk about this and you understand our situation."  
  
"Oh really? When did I say that?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Last night and I have a sore ass to prove it." Sakuragi said smiling suggestively at Rukawa.  
  
"Hentai!" Rukawa said slapping the back of Sakuragi's head and smiled.  
  
"Hanamichi do you have any green mangoes?" Haruko asked out of nowhere breaking the quality time of the two.  
  
"Um. Do we have any green mangoes baby?" Sakuragi turned to Rukawa, which shook his head. "No we don't." Sakuragi said to Haruko.  
  
"I want some can you buy me some pls?" Haruko pleaded to Sakuragi and bats her eyelashes.  
  
Rukawa stuck out his tongue at Haruko while Sakuragi just smiled. "Sure Haruko just wait for it k? I'll just go to the market."  
  
"Yehey! You're so good Hanamichi." Haruko said while he hugs Sakuragi and rushes off to the garden and waters the plants. "Can you also add peanut butter?"  
  
Sakuragi suddenly turned around his face in disgust. "Green mangoes and peanut butter?"  
  
"Yeah! That will be so delicious!" Hrauko squealed like a little girl.  
  
Sakuragi just shook his head and went on his way.   
  
Rukawa approached Haruko to ask her what kind of breakfast she wants. 'Better to be civil with her right? Besides he is carrying Hana-kun's baby.'  
  
"Haruko what kind of breakfast do you want?" Rukawa asked as he approaches her in the garden.  
  
"Hmm, let me see. I want some eggs, bacon, hotdog and java rice with Tabasco ketchup!" Haruko said while her index finger is tapping her chin portraying a girl deep in thought.  
  
"Java rice with Tabasco ketchup?" Rukawa asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. And Rukawa do you know that you're handsome? Maybe that's the reason why Hanamichi loves you so much. You're nice too." Haruko praised.  
  
Rukawa didn't expect this. 'Maybe Haruko isn't so bad after all.'  
  
"Thank you Haruko. Your breakfast will be ready soon. I'll just call you okay?"  
  
"Okay. By the way Rukawa I want to share my green mangoes and peanut butter with you ok?"  
  
Rukawa paled hearing this. "Don't you want it to yourself?" Rukawa said hoping to convince Haruko.  
  
"Nah. I want to share it with you. It'll be the start of a new friendship between us." Haruko said smiling at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa felt warm inside hearing this. 'Maybe we can be friends instead of fighting with each other every time. We ARE living under the same roof anyway.'  
  
"Ok. By the way Haruko call me Kaede."  
  
Haruko smiled at this.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!!!!!!!!!!! What did I do I made Haruko and Kaede-kun friends here!!!! But I think that's better right? I am approaching the end of this fic so I have to make the characters happy.   
  
Anyway can you believe that Haruko is being nice to Rukawa? Maybe what she've seen has woken her up or does she has a hidden agenda? We'll see…hehehe  
  
To those who have asked about who's on top? Well now you know. Just because Hana is the seme here doesn't mean he gets the top! Hehehehe!  
  
Kaede: score for me!  
  
Hana: That's not fair. I'm the seme I should be on top!  
  
Kaede: Maybe we can try again.  
  
Hana: HENTAI!!!! HELP!!!!!!!  
  
To those who gave their reviews thank you very much. Pls. continue supporting this fic. Arigato!  
  
waves HanaRu/RuHana banner 


	8. misunderstanding

Disclaimers: the same  
  
" " words  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
A few months have passed and things are starting to come around inside Sakuragi's household. Rukawa and Haruko are getting along just fine and always hang around each other giggling, (AN Rukawa giggling???) telling stories and sometimes Rukawa teaches Haruko how to cook. Sakuragi is very much pleased at least now the two most important persons in his life, Rukawa in the top list of course, is doing just fine. Although the two still get into a few scrapes from one another but their bond with each other is getting stronger and stronger every day.  
  
Rukawa still gets jealous every now and then because of the attention Sakuragi is giving to Haruko especially now that Haruko's stomach is showing. Sakuragi is always there beside Haruko to accommodate Haruko's cravings. And this is one of those days.   
  
"Hanamichi darling could you adjust the pillow and put it below my feet?" Haruko who is 5 months pregnant at that moment asked Sakuragi while batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Pwf!" Rukawa snorted while eyeing the two with hawk's eyes.  
  
Sakuragi looks at Rukawa smiling. "Sure Haruko. Do you want anything else?" Adjusting the pillow near Haruko's feet.  
  
"Yes, could you turn the air conditioner up a bit? It's stifling in here!" She said fanning herself.  
  
"It's already cold enough here Haruko. Turn it up once more and we can have an igloo here." Rukawa said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come on baby. We can still turn it up a few more right?"   
  
"Oh shut it Hanamichi! You want to turn it up then fine!" Rukawa said pouting.  
  
"Come on Kaede I just feel really hot tonight. Hanamichi could you massage my legs I think I'm having cramps." Haruko said frowning while pointing to her legs.  
  
"Sure dear." Sakuragi obliged while putting himself next to Haruko's legs and started massaging it.  
  
"DEAR?!?!" Rukawa said flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh Kaede sometimes I wonder if Haruko is the one who is pregnant. I think you're the one who's having mood swings and not Haruko." Sakuragi said while shaking his head.  
  
"Watch it Sakuragi or you'll see yourself sleeping on the couch tonight!" Rukawa barked.  
  
"Seriously Kaede what's wrong with you tonight? You know that I'm no longer pinning over Hanamichi right? Stop your whining or rather don't stop coz you're so cute when you're pouting like that! Come here and let me give you a kiss!" Haruko squeeled like a baby earning a raised eyebrow from Sakuragi.  
  
"What? Doesn't he look cute?" Haruko asked Sakuragi.  
  
"I already know he's cute, beautiful even! Just remember he's mine! Sometimes I wonder about the two of you." Sakuragi said tapping his temple at the same time looking like he is deep in thought.  
  
"Oh pls. Hana! You know I don't like girls! Besides I'm more attractive than Haruko! Thank you very much!" Rukawa said standing up and went to get the mail sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"I resent that!" Haruko exclaimed. "Hanamichi could you massage a little harder?"  
  
"Oi we have an invitation." Rukawa announced.  
  
"Invitaion? From whom baby?" Sakuragi asked still busy massaging Haruko's legs.  
  
"It's from Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai. They're having their child baptized."  
  
"Wow that's great news! When is it?"   
  
"Next Sunday. Go with us Haruko ok?" Rukawa said smiling at Haruko.  
  
"Ok but who is these people?" Haruko inquired.  
  
"Oh they are our sempais back in highschool. We're members of the basketball team of Shohoku and you're looking at the secret weapon. I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, tensai in basketball! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi exclaimed though he can't do his pose because he's currently cradling Haruko's legs. (AN: well some things never change ne?)  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa countered.  
  
"Teme! Kitsune take that back!" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa just shrugged but smiled hearing the word kitsune again from Sakuragi brings back old memories.  
  
Sakuragi noticing it also smiled at Rukawa making the last comment slip. "I missed that word kitsune."  
  
"I missed you calling me kitsune too." Rukawa said looking at Sakuragi longingly.  
  
Haruko smiled at the two and giggled a little. "Oi! Don't forget that there are another person here!"  
  
"Gomen Haruko." Sakuragi apologized.  
  
"So I assume that these Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai of yours are also gays right?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Yes." Rukawa answered.  
  
"So are all the members of Shohoku basketball team gay?"  
  
"Well no. It's like this all of the starting members including me and Hana plus our vice captain, Kogure-sempai are gays except for Akagi, the captain and Miyagi, he married our manageress after breaking up with Mitsui-sempai."  
  
"Wait a minute. So all the starting members are gays except for your captain and this Miyagi guy who is the ex of Mitsui-sempai who married your manageress, so this Miyagi guy is what? Bisexual?" Haruko asked looking confused.  
  
"Well, I guess you could put it that way." Rukawa said.  
  
"Why don't we talk about that some other time? Anyway what's the time of the event Kaede?" Sakuragi asked breaking the conversation between Rukawa and Haruko who's looking more confused at the moment.  
  
"Around 10 in the morning."  
  
"Ok! It's all set we'll be going together!" Sakuragi said smiling.  
  
"Ei you two hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Sakauragi bellowed from the car. Rukawa and Haruko are still inside the house.   
  
"We're coming do'aho!" Rukawa countered.  
  
Rukawa went to the car and ushered Haruko to the back seat of the car and him in front next to Sakuragi.  
  
"All set?" Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"Hai baby! Let's go!" Rukawa smiled broadly at Sakuragi.  
  
When they arrived at the church everybody is already there. Akagi, Miyagi with Eri (1), Koshino, Sendoh, Hanagata, Michael Okita, Uozumi, and Hikoichi are all gathered in front of the altar with Kogure holding the baby. Other guests are seated on the benches.  
  
"Ei Hanamichi! Kaede! Over here." Kogure waved at them when he saw them.   
  
Every body took their respected places including Sakuragi and Rukawa because they are both godfathers for the baby. The priest and the sacristan (2) also took their places and are about to begin the ceremony when the priest notices something.  
  
"Where's your spouse?" The priest asked Kogure. At that moment Mitsui came rushing from the door.  
  
"Gomen I am late. Let's start the ceremony Father." Mitsui said.   
  
"I presume this is your spouse?" The priest asked Kogure again.  
  
"Yes, Father." Kogure answered earning a sigh from the priest and started the ceremony.  
  
"In the Name of the…" The priest started with both Mitsui and Kogure beaming and excited.  
  
Haruko is seated in one the church's benches and waiting for Sakuragi and Rukawa to be finished. The ceremony is about to end now and after that there will be picture taking.   
  
"Aren't Sakuragi and Rukawa look so happy?" A man with crop-cut hair with a notebook in hand said to Haruko.  
  
"Yeah they sure are." Haruko replied.  
  
"And lucky to have a soon-to-be baby and all. Unbelievable!" The man said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruko asked looking alarmed.  
  
"You see I heard Sakuragi knocked up some girl and is now pregnant. Aren't they lucky? At least they no longer need to adopt a child." The man said.  
  
With that said Haruko stood up and went out of the church.  
  
"Kaede let's go. Kimi-chan and Micchy will be waiting for us at their house." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Hana-kun where's Haruko?" Rukawa asked while looking both ways to see if Haruko is just around the church.  
  
"I don't know I thought she was with you?" Sakuragi countered.  
  
"How can we be together when I'm was beside you all the time taking pictures with the baby and the parents?" Rukawa said raising an eyebrow to Sakuragi.  
  
Spotting Hikoichi Sakuragi stopped him to ask if he had seen Haruko awhile back.   
  
"Oi Hikoichi! Matte yo!" Sakuragi jogged up next to Hikoichi.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi! What's up?" Hikoichi inquired.  
  
"Have you seen a pregnant woman around the church during the christening?"   
  
"Does she have shoulder-length black hair and pretty?"  
  
"Yeah that's her! Have you seen her?"  
  
"She went out around the end of the ceremony." Hikoichi simply said.  
  
"Why?" Sakuragi asked frowning.  
  
"Oh I don't know we were just talking and then she just went out."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I just said that you and Rukawa are lucky to have a child that is half your own and that you don't need to adopt anymore. Why? Is somet---. Oh shit! Me and my big mouth! I'm sorry Hanamichi I didn't mean to sound like that." Hikoichi apologized bowing at Sakuragi.  
  
"That's okay I guess. Well ja! We have to look for her and she mustn't have been too far away." Sakuragi said while rushing to Rukawa to tell him what happened.  
  
"What exactly did you tell to the other guys?" Sakuragi asked a little irritated. There they were driving on the street looking for Haruko.  
  
"I just told them that you're gonna have a child. I didn't tell them that we're gonna take the baby." Rukawa said nervously looking for Haruko. "Where is that psycho?"  
  
"This is all your fault! You should have made it clear to them that we're not taking the baby. That's all up to Haruko!"  
  
"I know, I know! I'm sorry okay? Don't be mad Hana-kun." Rukawa said to Sakuragi when he turned back to the window he sees Haruko walking.  
  
"There she is! Stop the car! I will be the one who will talk to her." Rukawa ordered.  
  
Rukawa jumped out of the car and rushed to Haruko's side that is currently pouting and teary-eyed.  
  
"Haruko wait up! I'm sorry! The guys misinterpreted what I said. I didn't say that you're gonna give the baby to us." Rukawa explained.  
  
"Well you should have known better! I will never give up my baby. This baby is mine! He's all I have! Unlike you, you have Hanamichi while I don't have anyone! It's enough that I have accepted that Hanamichi will never love me but to give up this baby? Never!" Haruko exclaimed loosing her composure.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. Pls. try to relax it's not good for you. We'll never try to take the baby from you. We promise! It's all up to you. I'm really sorry Haruko if I had hurt your feelings. Gomenasai! Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Can you really promise that you will never try to take my baby away from me?"  
  
"I promise. Believe me Haruko."  
  
"Ok. I forgive you just remember your promise to me."  
  
"I will." Rukawa said as he hugged Haruko.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Now that I'm pressed to you like this especially my boobs, can you feel anything? Aroused maybe?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Darling I don't feel your boobs but your stomach! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm still gay." Rukawa said smirking at Haruko.  
  
"Well I'm just checking you can't blame a girl from trying right?"  
  
"Crazy b! Come on Hana-kun is waiting for us at the car."   
  
Rukawa lead Haruko to the car where Sakuragi is waiting for them smiling.  
  
"So you guys okay?" Sakuragi inquired.  
  
"Yup!" Rukawa answered.  
  
"Haruko don't you ever do that again! What if something happened to you!" Sakuragi lectured.  
  
"Gomen Hanamichi."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't do that again. Remember that it's all up to you if you're gonna give the baby to us, we will never take the baby from you without your consent." Sakuragi said while hugging Haruko.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Haruko said as he hugged back Sakuragi.  
  
Author's Notes: ok! Hehehe. I'm sorry for the long update.   
  
(1) Eri is from the 3rd movie of SD she's the manageress of Ryofuku. I used her bec. I already used Ayako as Haruko's friend in the office. I'm sorry for the confusion.  
  
(2) For those who don't know a sacristan is the one assisting the priests during the mass or other ceremonies. Sacristans are usually boys but now I know some churches that allow girl sacristans  
  
I feel like I'm forgetting something but nevertheless I guess I'll just put it in the next chapter. Thanks again to those who gave their reviews.  
  
Arigato! Hope to see more reviews from you guys! Thanks! Maraming Salamat! 


	9. mamsy

Disclaimers: the same  
  
A.N. Gomen if I took a while to update this fic. It was just I was so busy doing schoolwork and now that it's already our sembreak I have the time again!Ü so here goes.. to those who gave their reviews last, Arigato!Ü pls. continue supporting this fic… RuHana/HanaRu FOREVER!  
  
" " words ' ' thoughts  
  
"Is anybody home?" A hip woman in her 70's knocks on Sakuragi and Rukawa's door holding her bag close to her and adjusts her sunglasses. Since nobody's answering, the woman just opened the door and ushered herself inside.  
  
"Kaede? Where are you?" the woman hollered through the house.  
  
Haruko that is in the living room at that time heard the shout and saw a woman walks right past her.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Who are you? Who do you want to see?" Haruko asked the woman but seems to be that she did not notice Haruko at all.  
  
Going to the direction of the kitchen he called out for Rukawa. "Kaede?"  
  
"Excuse me, mis-" Haruko asked while trying to catch up with the woman. 'This old woman sure moves fast!'  
  
Rukawa walks out to the living room when he heard the familiar voice of his grandmother and there he saw his grandma approaching him. His smile broadens as he greets his grandma, "Mamsy! What brings you here?"  
  
Rukawa's grandmother smiled at her grandson when she hears the nickname she taught Rukawa to call her when he was still a kid. She doesn't want him to call her "grandma" because she feels like she is old and that is the last thing she wants to feel.  
  
"Kaede! I've been calling you for a few minutes now! Where were you?" Mamsy asked.  
  
"I was in the kitchen preparing lunch, of course!" Rukawa countered as he gives her Mamsy a hug.  
  
"That's my boy! You don't want Hanamichi to go starving right? By the way where is your husband?" Mamsy inquired while winking at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa giggling answered. "He's in the shower Mamsy."  
  
Mamsy's attention was converted to the garden as she sees beautiful flowers and various orchids are in bloom, it is just so beautiful. She walks to the garden and admired the arrangement of the place.  
  
"Wow! You're garden has really improved Kaede. What happened? I don't remember you having a green thumb?"  
  
"Do you like it?" Rukawa smirked as his Mamsy just giggled.  
  
As if sensing her cue to appear Haruko steps in the garden and giggled because she got fond of watching the antics of Rukawa and his grandmother.  
  
Mamsy looks at Haruko. "Who is this? She's so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Haruko said bashfully.  
  
"Too beautiful to be the maid. It's a pity," Mamsy said as she looks at Haruko nodding her head dejectedly.  
  
"I take my 'thank you' back!" Haruko said looking hurt.  
  
"Mamsy! That's not the maid!" Rukawa said as he rushed to his grandmother's side. "That's Haruko! She's responsible why we have such a beautiful garden now."  
  
Mamsy looks at Rukawa then to Haruko and then to her stomach. "You hired a gardener that is pregnant?" She asked question marks floating around her head while Haruko pouted more.  
  
"No, Mamsy." Rukawa said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. "Haruko lives here and that-" Rukawa said and points at Haruko's stomach. "-is Hanamichi's"  
  
"The father is Hanamichi? Since when did you break up? And how come I do not know any of this?" She asks Rukawa hands on her hips and foot tapping the floor.  
  
"I'll explain to you inside Mamsy." Rukawa said as he leads his grandmother inside the house.  
  
After a while they were all seated in the living room Hanamichi already joining them. Sakuragi sits beside Rukawa while Haruko beside Mamsy bonding with each other.  
  
"When this grandchild of mine grows up-" Mamsy is saying while she holds Haruko's stomach.  
  
"Mamsy that's not your grandchild?! That's Kaede's and Haruko's child. You don't have anything to do with it." Rukawa said.  
  
"No! This is my grandchild!" Mamsy stubbornly said.  
  
"Yes, this is her grandchild ok?" Haruko announced.  
  
"See?" Mamsy told Rukawa sticking her tongue out to him while Sakuragi nods in agreement and Rukawa pinched Sakuragi's nose seeing he was agreeing with his grandmother instead of him. It was just simple bickering between the two.  
  
"As I was saying," Mamsy continued. "When my grandchild comes out, I'm gonna teach him/her a lot of things like acting, singing, dancing because I want him/her to be a star!"  
  
"That's what you did to me when I was little. You even put me in a Christmas play!" Rukawa said.  
  
"But you didn't partake in it because you refused to be St. Joseph! You wanted to play the part of Virgin Mary!" She recollected the past as she narrated it to Sakuragi and to Haruko who is now laughing because of the information she has just learned.  
  
"Virgin Mary?!?! You wanted to be Virgin Mary?" Sakuragi was shocked by the news with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to play that part. Is there a problem?" Rukawa asked Sakuragi coldly giving him the glare.  
  
"No, no! It's just that I can't imagine it." Sakuragi trying to hold his laughter because he knows that look Rukawa is giving him now. "But I guess you'll make a very cute Virgin Mary baby." Sakuragi said as he pinches Rukawa's cheeks.  
  
"Ouch!" Rukawa exclaimed. "I'll show you what's cute!" He said as he lunges himself to Sakuragi and tickles him.  
  
"Don't they just look cute together?" Mamsy said to Haruko as she gives out a sigh. "They were meant to be together even though they're both males, I think they deserve to be together."  
  
"How can you say that?" Haruko inquired as she smiles looking at the two bickering.  
  
"You see, they already experienced a lot of things together. They always fight with one another but they manage to pull it through. You can see in their eyes their love for each other and their happiness. Being in love doesn't mean you have to have the right gender. If you feel what you're feeling is right whatever your gender is then that's love."  
  
Haruko muses for a while what Mamsy just said and realizes that she is right. Just looking at the two they look so happy together. Haruko feels so happy for the two of them and sad at the same time wondering when is she gonna find the person that she will spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Sensing they were being watched Rukawa stopped his actions and blushed when he saw Haruko and her grandmother looking at them both has a smile on their faces. Sakuragi stopped his actions and blushed too while both of them arranged their selves.  
  
"So anybody up for lunch?" Rukawa asked as he stands up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"I am!" Sakuragi shouted as he follows Rukawa to the kitchen leaving the two behind who bursts into giggles when they were gone.  
  
"Come on Haruko let's go eat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Pls. call me Mamsy and teach your child to call me the same." Mamsy said as she smiled at Haruko.  
  
Haruko smiles broadly at Mamsy and follows the woman to the dining hall.  
  
"So are you ready for your morning exercise?" Mamsy asks Haruko as she is dressed in her exercise outfit together with Haruko.  
  
"Yup! I'm ready Mamsy!" Haruko exclaimed. "Hayaku Hanamichi, Kaede! Let's start exercising!"  
  
"Why do we have to be part of this?" Rukawa said exasperated.  
  
"Come on Kaede this will be fun!" Sakuragi said smiling at his koi.  
  
"Fun?! I rather sleep than see Haruko exarcising and practice her breathing," Rukawa pouted.  
  
"Now, now Kaede you will accompany us in doing this ok? At least you'll know something when the time you get someone pregnant!" Mamsy teased Rukawa.  
  
"What?!" Both Sakuragi and Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
"Stop it Mamsy," Haruko interjected. "Come on Kaede I would really appreciate it if you would come with us. This will be fun. Promise!"  
  
"Oh, ok! How come i have a hard time saying to you these days?" Rukawa inquired seeming to be confused.  
  
"Because you love me and you can't just take saying no to a beautiful pregnant woman and you have a golden heart." Haruko said while hugging Rukawa.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to say that you know. Come on Hana-kun let's get started so we can finish early." Rukawa commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sakuragi said while giving his koi a salute.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting time. First we have to do our stretchings, then brisk walk, go back here and practice Haruko's breathing exercises then we can all go to the doctor and have Haruko's weekly check-up." Mamsy narrated all their activities for the day.  
  
"Do we have time to eat?" Sakuragi asked scratching his head while smiling.  
  
"Of course Hanamichi. Actually I'm starving right now!" Haruko said.  
  
"Good! then let's eat first. Wait here I'll prepare something for you guys." Rukawa said disappearing to the direction of the kitchen.  
  
A.N. ok! So I guess it's kind of short but I'll update soon. I feel sad whenever I remember that RuHana fics are slowly decreasing that is why I'm doing my part by updating my works!Ü hope you like this chapter and the next will soon follow. Keep the reviews coming k? thank you very much! 


	10. the big day

Disclaimers: the same

A.N. here's the next chapter! I told you guys I'm gonna update soon, this is to make up for the long wait for some of you guys. Enjoy!Ü

To Nal-chan: thank you... I didn't see that part... I already changed it so I guess it's ok now... thank you for supporting my fic...Ü

about the beta read does anybody would like to do it for me?

" " words

' ' thoughts

Haruko is sitting behind her desk when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, thinking it was one of those cramps she gets when pregnant she did not heed to it but after a few seconds there it is again. She tried breathing like the ones she learned during their exercise sessions.

"Haruko you okay?" Ayako asked sensing something was wrong with her. "You want me to get Sir Sakuragi?"

"No, I'm okay. I just need to rest I guess." Haruko said while breathing when suddenly another sharp pain struck causing her to cry out loud, water flowed through her legs. "Oh shit!"

"Haruko?! Wait hold on. I'll go get Sakuragi." Ayako said while running towards Sakuragi's office and without a word just opened the door to his office.

Startled Sakuragi just looked up from the documents he was reading. "Ayako don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry sir pant but I think Haruko pant is going to be in labor pant." Ayako exclaimed trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"What!" Sakuragi suddenly stood up and went to Haruko's desk immediately. "Haruko is it time?"

"Yes, Hanamichi. It is time!"

"Holy shit! Just hold on k?" Sakuragi said while scooping Haruko up and headed to his car as quickly as possible. "If Maki looks for me tell him Haruko is in labor." He shouted to his secretary.

"Yes, sir."

"Will you please get going!" Haruko shrieked while pulling Sakuragi's tie almost choking him.

"Ok, ok! Geez! Calm down. Just breathe Honey." Sakuragi said while trying to calm down Haruko and also doing her breathing exercise. When they arrived at Sakuragi's car, he puts Haruko inside quickly and run to the driver's side.

"Hold on Haruko we're on our way." Sakuragi assured Haruko. He grabs his phone and started direct dialing Rukawa's phone.

"Hello?" Rukawa asked on the other line.

"Kaede, it's me Hana. Go to Kanagawa Hospital right now I'm on my way there. Haruko's in labor."

"What?! Ok! I'm on my way." Rukawa exclaimed and ended the call.

Rukawa arrived 15 minutes after Sakuragi and Haruko arrived. He sees Sakuragi pacing back and forth in front of the emergency room. He quickly approached Sakuragi and hugged him.

"How's Haruko baby?" Rukawa inquired.

"I don't know the doctor still haven't come out of the room."

"Did you already call your parents? How about Haruko's parents?"

"I already called them. Father will be arriving soon as Haruko's family they will be here much later because they are out of town but are now currently heading home when they heard the news. I guess they were excited huh?" Sakuragi said smiling at Rukawa.

"Yes, everybody's excited. Even Mamsy is headed this way when she learned that Haruko is giving birth. She said she couldn't wait to see her grandchild." Rukawa said also smiling.

A doctor came out of the room and automatically the couple went over to the doctor.

"How's Haruko doing doc?" Sakuragi asked.

"Who's the father?" the doctor asked looking at the two.

"I am!" they both exclaimed at the same time and earning a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

"I mean he is." Rukawa said pointing at Sakuragi.

"Okay," the doctor said talking straight to Sakuragi. "She's doing great and will be delivering the baby normally. Just stay put and we'll go out right after the labor or if there is something wrong will tell it to you immediately." The doctor said while giving them both a reassuring smile.

"Do everything you can doc." Sakuragi said smiling.

After a while Sakuragi and Rukawa are seated on the benches near the room where Haruko is giving birth. It is already an hour since Haruko went inside the room when suddenly they heard two pairs of feet scrambling towards them.

"Where's Haruko?" Both Mr. Sakuragi and Mamsy said at the same time.

"Who are you?" They both asked at each other at the same time.

"I'm Hanamichi's father and who are you?" Mr. Sakuragi said while he looks at Rukawa's grandmother.

"Finally I get to meet Hanamichi's father. Hi! I'm Kaede's grandmother nice to meet you." Mamsy smiled at Mr. Sakuragi who also smiled back at her.

Sakuragi and Rukawa both stood up at the same time, panic can be seen in their faces. Mamsy didn't know that Sakuragi's parents are still clueless about their true relationship with each other.

"Mamsy!" Rukawa exclaimed.

"Dad! Maybe you should sit down first you must be tired from your journey." Sakuragi asked his father hoping he will accept.

"No, Hana I'm okay. I would like to talk more to Kaede's grandmother." Mr. Sakuragi said as he shooed his son away.

"I admire you Mr. Sakuragi." Mamsy started paying no heed to Rukawa.

"Why is that?" Mr. Sakuragi inquired.

"For being so liberated. I mean it is not common to have this kind of situation these days." Mamsy said, of course referring to Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship.

"Yes, I know. But what can I do they love each other, who am I to object?" Mr. Sakuragi said while he refers to Sakuragi and Haruko's relationship.

Rukawa and Sakuragi both paled when they heard what the two are talking about and rushed to both their sides.

"Um.. Mamsy do you want to eat first?" Rukawa asked his grandmother in desperation.

"Dad, why don't we go out first and smoke?" Sakuragi offered his dad while earning a glare from Rukawa hearing the word "smoke".

"No, I'm not hungry Kaede." Mamsy declined Rukawa's offer.

"No, son. I'm okay." Mr. Sakuragi also declined.

The couple turned to each other and gave each other a panic look.

"Yes, you're right they really love each other. You can see it in their eyes." Mamsy said smiling.

"Really?" Mr. Sakuragi inquired.

"You don't see it? Then maybe you should pay more attention to them."

The couple behind them is almost pulling their hair from their head because they were being ignored. Hearing from the flow of their conversation it looks like they're gonna blow their cover any moment now unless there were some kind of miracle that is going to happen.

"If you don't mind me asking how come this is the first time I've seen you? Why don't you attend their anniversary and such occasions?" Mamsy asked looking at Mr. Sakuragi completely confused.

"Anniversaries? Are they together that long?" Mr. Sakuragi countered also confused.

"Yes! Didn't you know? They've been together since college!" Mamsy exclaimed.

'We're doomed!' Both Sakuragi and Rukawa mused.

"Wait a minute. Since college? Are we talking about the same thing here?" Mr. Sakuragi said completely confused.

"Are you talking about Rukawa and Saku-" Mamsy was cut short by the arrival of the doctor.

"Congratulations! You now have a healthy baby boy!Ü" the doctor announced.

"Thank God," Both Mamsy and Mr. Sakuragi said at the same time.

"Thank God also." Rukawa and Sakuragi both said letting out a big sigh of relief.

When all of them are allowed inside the room they checked on Haruko first to see if she was okay and found her sound asleep because of all the energy she had used during the labor. Then they give their attention to the little baby that is settled to a hospital crib next to the bed of the mother.

"He is so cute Hana, he looks just like you!" Rukawa exclaimed full of excitement.

"No, I think he looks more like you. I think Haruko took a liking to you when she was still pregnant." Sakuragi said while gazing at his son and touvhing it's cheeks.

The baby has a cream complexion and has hair like fire just like Hanamichi's. The baby carries a scowl that can almost rival Rukawa. The baby just snuggled closer to the hand close to him sensing that it is his father's hand. But all in all it is a perfect combination of Haruko and Sakuragi giving them both a cute and handsome baby boy.

"No, I think he looks just like me." Mamsy said even though she knows that is impossible because it was not Rukawa's son.

"He looks just like me! See? We have the same eyes." Mr. Sakuragi said proudly.

"How can you tell? The baby hasn't opened his eyes yet?" Mamsy said and giving Mr. Sakuragi a raised eyebrow. The couple just smiled and Rukawa gives Sakuragi a semi-hug that is innocent enough in the eyes of Sakuragi's father.

After an hour or so Haruko's family burst into the room bringing food and balloons to welcome the baby in the family. At that moment Haruko is already awake and is breastfeeding the baby.

"Hi mom, dad, niichan!" Haruko said beaming with pride as she shows them her baby.

"How cute. He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Haruko's mom exclaimed while making baby sounds.

"Hn, yes he sure is. Congratulations Haruko, Sakuragi." Akagi said giving the couple a smile.

"Um, hi. I would like to introduce myself. I am Sakuragi's father, Yuuchi Sakuragi." Mr. Sakuragi said as he extended his hand to Haruko's father and mother.

"Nice to meet you. Well I guess we are both proud grandparents now huh." Haruko's father said as they continued chatting.

The afternoon went on from visits from relatives and friends and soon one by one they all went home, leaving Haruko, Sakuragi and Rukawa behind.

"Hey, baby this is your father Hanamichi Sakuragi," Haruko said softly to the baby as Sakuragi and Rukawa approached her bed.

"Hey baby, I'm here," Sakuragi said softly as he kissed the baby's hands.

"And here's your other otousan baby, Kaede Rukawa," Haruko said softly and smiled at Rukawa who smiled back at her.

"Hn, now don't be confused now okay baby? Just remember we all love you. We're all gonna take care of you." Rukawa softly said. "So what are you gonna name him? I don't want him name after your father Hana-kun."

Haruko and Rukawa giggled at Rukawa's remark. "Then I guess we'll just have to make up another one ne?"

"How about Taiki?" Haruko suggested.

"That sounds nice," Rukawa said.

"Taiki it is. Welcome Taiki Sakuragi." Sakuragi said smiling at the baby.

Author's Notes: there it is the next chappie. I hope you like it! I can't think of other names so I thought of Taiki from Sailormoon and seems like a good name for the baby so there it is. Heheheh.Ü keep the reviews coming okay? Thanks for all of your support!Ü


	11. life after birth

Discalimer: Slamdunk characters are not mine

Discalimer: Slamdunk characters are not mine. This story is based on the movie Pusong Mamon, a Filipno movie starring Eric Quizon and Albert Martinez.

Author's Notes: (more like musings) Hi! It's been a long time since I've updated this and I'm sorry. I'm working now and I have little time to spare. I will still try to update this as much as I can.

For those who supported this story before (more like 3 years ago or so).. Thank you very much!

Guys pls. support this story it's seldom that we see HANARU-RUHANA stories these days! Let's keep them alive people!

" " words

" ' thoughts

Haruko stayed in the hospital just for 4 days since the delivery is normal and she is very healthy during pregnancy. Sakuragi carried Taiki in his hands saying soothing words to the baby and making faces. Taiki just looks up to his father with big brown doe eyes. Rukawa is carrying Haruko's things and holding the car keys. Rukawa will be the one to drive the car this time.

"Hanamichi try to cover Taiki's eyes so that he will not be blinded by the sunlight," Haruko instructed Sakuragi.

"Sure, I'll do anything for my little-bunchy-baby boy!"

"Stop with the baby talk Hana! I've read in some books that you should talk to babies like adults in that way it will sharpen their comprehensive skills," Rukawa said while juggling 2 big bags of Haruko's at the same time trying to open the car.

"Give me that," Haruko gets the keys from Rukawa and opened the car. Haruko then gives it back to Rukawa. "Kaede, Taiki is just 4days old. Give the baby some slack."

"All right! I'm just saying that it would be good for him. Right, munchkin?" Rukawa said while nuzzling Taiki's cheeks.

"Yeah right! I bet you'll be the one who'll spoil him." Sakuragi said while getting in the passenger seat.

"Well Hana you know that I love spoiling my babies." Rukawa said and kisses Sakuragi on the cheeks.

"Stop it already! We're not even home yet. Continue that later and let's go home. I'm craving for some of your food Kaede! Have you tasted the food here? To think they should give some tasty food to a mother who just gave birth!" Haruko whined.

"Don't worry Haruko I've already prepared something for you" Rukawa smiled at Haruko.

"Really?" Haruko asked with eyes gleaming. "Then let's get home as fast as we can."

Once they got home Haruko went directly to the kitchen only to see Manang preparing the table. Everybody settled in their seats and started enjoying their meal.

Weeks passed and Sakuragi got more enchanted with the baby that Rukawa started getting this nagging feeling that he is being left out. Every day Sakuragi will come home and will go directly to Taiki while Haruko accompanies him. From afar they look like one happy family and Rukawa doesn't know where he fits in the picture. After playing with Taiki, Sakuragi will give Rukawa a little kiss, eats his meal then goes to sleep. Rukawa starts to feel like he's alone and a stranger in his own house.

Haruko notices these changes but chose to ignore it. It's not everyday that she has Sakuragi's full attention.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Sakuragi brings out his digital camera.

"Come on guys let's take our picture!" Sakuragi shouted and already taking pictures of Taiki in the crib.

'Guys?! So I'm just part of the guys now?' Rukawa muses and drags himself in the living room. When he gets there Haruko is already taking pictures of Sakuragi holding Taiki. Sakuragi kisses the baby and lifts Taiki up so that Taiki's face is shown in the picture.

Haruko sees Rukawa comes in the living room and immediately shoves the digital camera into Rukawa's hands. "Here Kaede! Take a picture of us!"

Rukawa looks at the camera and went ahead takes a picture of them without really looking at the screen if the lenses are focused.

"Kaede take another picture!" Haruko demanded. "Hanamichi put you arm around me."

Rukawa, seething with anger, pressed the button on the camera and a flash went out. "There! You happy! Take your damn camera." Rukawa frustrated throws the camera at Haruko who caught it on time. Rukawa went out of the room and opened the front door.

"Kaede," Sakuragi's eyes followed Rukawa and started to give Taiki to Haruko.

"I'll take care of this Hana. Partly it's my fault," Haruko went out of the room and opened the front door only to find Rukawa on the porch holding a roll of tissue.

Rukawa was wiping his tears when he senses Haruko sitting beside him. Rukawa turned away from her.

"Hey Kaede," Haruko said softly and gently nudging Rukawa. "I'm sorry."

"Hmp! Why are you here? What do you want? Do you want to put more salt in my wounds?" Rukawa said coldly. His stoic face, which he became known for when he was still in high school, is shown in his face.

"No. I want to say sorry. I know your feeling a little left out since Taiki and I came, and I feel guilty since I chose to ignore it. I'm being selfish again."

"Well it's good to know you're aware that you're a selfish bitch!" Rukawa said coldly.

Haruko winced. "Hey you don't have to put it that way! I just want to have Hana's attention and I guess I was using my own son to o that." Haruko admitted

"And now we hear the truth! You won Haruko! You got him and I know I cannot give him the happiness that he gets from you! I don't have a vagina! I cannot give him children of his own!" Rukawa shouted while sniffling and dabbing his eyes with tissue. (A.N. Sorry guys! Rukawa is way to OC here.. but it's not everyday you read a fanfic like this! Hahaha.)

"Yes, I can give him that but I can never give him the happiness he found in you. He loves you Kaede! Even if I throw myself at him naked he wouldn't even budge! He loves you and I cannot compete with that," Haruko said while hugging Rukawa from the side. "So stop crying Kaede. I can never break the two of you up and I couldn't care less. I know I've been defeated the first time I met you. He will still choose you over me."

"Then why do you have to hurt me?" Rukawa said. Tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Because I'm a selfish bitch!" Haruko said while smiling up to Rukawa. Rukawa laughed at that. "Come on let's get inside. You might catch a cold."

"Okay," Rukawa stood up and wrapped an arm around Haruko. Together they went inside of the house where Sakuragi is waiting anxiously. Once inside Sakuragi went to Rukawa and kissed him.

"Whatever happens you are mine and I am yours. Nothing can change that. Come on Taiki is waiting for you, he wants a picture with his other father!" Sakuragi smiled and gave a chaste kiss to Rukawa.

"So are you ready on your first date?" Sakuragi asked while fixing Haruko's dress.

"I'm kind of nervous. It's been so long since I went out on a date," Haruko said whle eyeing her dress in the mirror.

"It's because you got pregnant!" Rukawa sighed. "Remember to call us if this guy does something funny k?"

"Yes, I will," Haruko smiled at the two fathers of her son.

A car pulled over in front of their house.

"He's here!" Haruko said excitedly. "Wish me luck!"

Rukawa and Sakuragi watched as the guy opened the door for Haruko and the car slowly pulled away from the front of the house.

"Get dressed. We're going out," Rukawa said not looking at Sakuragi.

"Where to, baby?"

"We are going to follow them. Taiki is asleep and Manang is here. She can watch over Taiki for a few hours," Rukawa went away from the window and headed over to the closet.

Sakuragi followed Rukawa. 'Haruko will not like this but this will be fun!'

Sakuragi and Rukawa followed Haruko into a restaurant that is well known for their very expensive food. Haruko and his date settled in one of the tables against the wall. Rukawa and Sakuragi sat just behind them. Haruko saw the two come in and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?" Haruko mouthed the words. Sakuragi just smiled and put his index finger against his lips. He pointed to the table behind them. Haruko's date's back is facing Rukawa's and Sakuragi's table so he wouldn't see them.

Haruko's date is a doctor. He is obnoxious and egoistic. His name is Jiro. He is a good surgeon but certainly not the best, but this doesn't stop him from being arrogant. He thinks that just by being a surgeon he is all so high and mighty.

Jiro talked non-stop. He only talks about himself. From the time he picked up Haruko from their house Haruko had known something. Jiro loves himself. Extremely loves himself. He hadn't asked anything about Haruko yet but there was one topic that caught Haruko's attention. Jiro started talking about gays.

"There was this one time in the men's restroom a gay walked in and used the urinal beside the one I'm using. Suddenly I get this feeling like somebody is looking over my shoulder and found out it was the gay guy!" Jiro exclaimed.

"So what did you do?" Haruko asked intrigued by Jiro's story. Rukawa and Sakuragi were also listening to the story and were leaning backwards so that they can hear the story more clearly.

"I punched the guy! I gave him an uppercut!" Jiro said feeling very proud of himself.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Haruko exclaimed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because he was gay and he was invading my personal space! All gays should get that kind of treatment!" Jiro said haughtily.

Haruko stood up and so were Rukawa and Sakuragi. The three of them looked like they were ready to pounce on the guy! Haruko took her plate and dumped all the food on Jiro's pants and then she shouted, "Maybe the reason why the guy was looking was because he cannot see anything! Asshole!" Having said that Haruko walked out of the room followed by Rukawa muttering.

Sakuragi walked over to Jiro. Sakuragi took a glass of water and dumped it on Jiro's pants. "JERK!" then Sakuragi walked off.

In the car Haruko and Sakuragi are ranting about Jiro's behavior towards homosexuals.

"I can't believe I dated that guy! That jerk! Can you believe him?" Haruko said exasperatedly.

"No! It's a good thing you walked out on him. You can't get anything good from him," Sakuragi said knowingly.

"Maybe he's gay himself and just in denial," Rukawa said.

The three of them looked at each other and laughed.

"You may be right Kaede. Hmm… So I guess one down. How the heck am I going to find a guy!?"

A.N. Okay. I think this may be a little dragging since I'm rusty and all. But next time I'll try to do better! Hope you will still enjoy this. Ja ne!


	12. Final Act

Disclaimer: the same

Disclaimer: the same..

Author's Notes: Hi everybody! Finally I'm done with this. 4 years in the making. I'll try to complete my other stories but for now I hope you enjoyed reading this and I would like to say thank you for those who reviewed.

Thank you so much for supporting my fic namely: **hmm…, ****HalKJAkiko****, ****-Dark Contender-****, Nal-chan, annedrew, blink-chu, lunalady, animeluverjc, ****Andrea Valencia****, jayne, ****Shadow Sun****, Kaede's babe, ****Devious K****, ****F.O.Y.L member****, ****Hikaru Itsuko****, mistune.** I'm really sorry it took me that long to update. Either way I'm still grateful to you guys, good review or not, but you guys made this fic alive. Arigato!

Till next time!

" " words

' ' thoughts

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

"Guys I met someone new today. We have a common friend and we just hit it off. We're going out this Saturday. Do you think you can baby sit Taiki for me just for a night?" Haruko asked over dinner. Haruko just came home in time for dinner. She went to this lunch party that Ayako held since it was her birthday. The guy that Haruko is speaking of is Ayako's friend from High School, back when she was still a manager for the school's basketball team.

"Sure why not? I will agree to anything that involves Taiki. Right Kaede?"

"Of course! How can we say no Haruko. Go and have fun." Rukawa said nonchalantly. 'In this way you'll know lots of men and leave my Hana alone.'

'I bet Kaede likes this idea. It just means that Haruko is over me and we can go back to our normal lives. Well, not normal since Taiki is already here.' Sakuragi muses.

"Good! You'll meet him tomorrow. You're going to love him! He's so funny, gentleman and decent," Haruko said this with starry eyes.

"We'll be looking forward to that," Rukawa and Sakuragi said it at the same time.

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

Saturday afternoon.

Haruko was fussing over her dress and kept checking herself in the mirror making sure her make up is okay and as well her hair. Haruko is wearing a tube dress with a silk lining just beneath her chest. A silk bow is tied at the back. Her hair is kept tidy and was blow-dried. Haruko left it hanging.

"So what do you think?" Haruko twirled around in front of Rukawa and Sakuragi.

"You look so young!" Sakuragi awestruck looked at Haruko from head to toe with his mouth hanging.

Nudging Sakuragi with his elbow and giving him a menacing glare he smiled to Haruko. "You look very beautiful Haruko-san. That man will surely love you!"

Haruko blushed and heard the doorbell ringing. "That must be him! Can you please get the door so that I can make my grand entrance?" Haruko asked and winked at Sakuragi.

Sakuragi blushed and stood up to get the door. Rukawa followed him. "And why, may I ask, are you blushing?" Rukawa asked while he raised one eyebrow.

"It's nothing Kaede. It's just that Haruko looks very beautiful tonight but you're still the most beautiful person for me," Sakuragi said while soothing the Rukawa who was seething in anger.

"Yare yare."

Rukawa opened the front door behind it a guy with black hair, which is pushed back with gel, is standing. The guy is wearing a long-sleeved blue polo with the sleeves rolled up neatly and wearing black pants with newly shined black shoes.

The guy smiled mischievously. "Hi! I'm Yohei. Yohei Mito. How do you do?"

"We're fine. Welcome to our house. Pls. come inside," Rukawa said while ushering Yohei to the living room. "Pls. sit down and feel at home." Rukawa smiled to Yohei.

"Hey! Stop smiling like that!" Sakuragi whispered to Rukawa.

Rukawa just smirked at Sakuragi. Haruko came down from upstairs and greeted Yohei.

"You look very beautiful Haruko-chan," Yohei said mesmerized and took Haruko's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hi Yohei! Let me introduce you to Rukawa and Sakuragi. They're my very good friends. Guys can you please leave us alone for a minute?"

Rukawa and Sakuragi went out of the room. Rukawa started preparing snacks for the guest. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa suspiciously.

"Baby don't be jealous. I really have a good feeling about this one and he is so handsome and respectful," Rukawa said still busy preparing the snacks.

"Well you better make sure! Actually I have a good feeling with this one too. I think he's perfect for Haruko," Sakuragi smiled thinking that Haruko had found the man that will take care of her.

Rukawa started making a bowl full of chips and prepared 2 tall glasses filled with soda. Rukawa set it on a tray, the expensive tray that they have with intricate carving on the sides, and carried it to the living room. Haruko was talking animatedly to Yohei who keeps laughing to Haruko's stories. They were sitting very close and their knees are pointing to each other.

"Hey guys! I've brought you some snacks and drinks," Rukawa said while settling the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you Kaede," Both Haruko and Yohei stood up and Haruko smiled and looked at Rukawa sending a message for him to get out of the room. At that time Sakuragi came rushing inside from the kitchen carrying a bowl of nachos and he too settled the bowl on the table.

"In case you get bored from the chips. Here's an alternative," Sakuragi smiling and quickly took hold of Rukawa directing him to the kitchen.

"Your friends are really thoughtful," Yohei said still looking at where the two disappeared.

"Yes! They're great! They're always there for me when I needed someone." Having said that Sakruagi came rushing to the room again, this time carrying a bottle of wine and two tall glasses.

"Here's the wine!" Sakuragi exclaimed in a singsong way. Haruko and Yohei stood up and thanked Sakuragi. Sakuragi left the room while winking at Haruko. When Haruko and Yohei were about to sit back down Rukawa came in the room and so they stood up again.

"Anyone wants water?" Rukawa asked smirking at Yohei.

"No, we're fine Kaede," Haruko said firmly. At that time Sakuragi comes in with a big smile on his face.

"Napkins anyone?" Sakuragi asked waving the paper napkins in the air.

Haruko dragged Rukawa and Sakuragi in a corner. "What are you doing?" Haruko hissed.

"Nothing. We're just being a good hosts," Sakuragi smiled broadly.

"Okay. Well stop it already. Please? I really like this guy and I'm afraid you'll scare him off. Please let me handle this by myself?" Haruko pleaded.

"We're sorry Haruko. Don't worry we won't bother you again. Although, if you need anything just call us okay?" Rukawa said and drags Sakuragi back to the kitchen.

Rukawa and Sakuragi didn't entirely go into the kitchen. Both of them were peeking from a glass that divides the living room and the kitchen. Both of their faces were pressed on the glass with a mischievous smile but Haruko didn't notice them.

"He's so cute. He looks like he belongs to a gang or something," Rukawa said while looking at Yohei and receives a nudge to his ribs given by Sakuragi.

"So you like bad boys huh? Why don't you go out on a date with him instead of Haruko!" Sakuragi said facing Rukawa.

"I do like bad boys that's why I like you! But I will only go out with you. You're my bad boy," Rukawa gives a kiss to Sakuragi.

"Then stop looking at him like that!" Sakuragi said pouting at Rukawa.

"Ne don't be jealous Hana. I like him because he reminds me of you. You may be on the same gang for all I know," Rukawa said still looking through the glass.

"You ready Haruko?" Yohei asked.

"Yes I am. Where are we going?" Haruko inquired.

"We'll eat out then grab some coffee afterwards. Well if you want to that is."

"Dinner and coffee would be great!" Haruko answered smiling broadly.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to Rukawa and Sakuragi before we go? I don't want to make a bad impression to them," Yohei said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure. Hey guys we're going now. I know you're just behind there somewhere," Haruko said.

Rukawa and Sakuragi stepped out from their hiding place. "Take care of Haruko and Yohei please bring her back in one piece," Sakuragi said and warned Yohei with glaring eyes.

"Don't worry Sakuragi I'll take care of her," Yohei smiled at the two.

"Ja ne! Don't wait up!" Haruko said and kissed both Rukawa and Sakuragi on the cheeks. "By the way I have a bottle ready for Taiki just in case he wakes up. It's on the top drawer in his room."

"Okay. Don't worry and have fun!" Rukawa ushered Haruko out of the house. "Bye now!"

Rukawa and Sakuragi stood in the doorway looking at the car faded into the road. "They'll be fine right?" Sakuragi asked Rukawa. His right arm is wrapped around Rukawa's shoulders.

"Of course! They'll be fine. I know Haruko can take care of herself. Now let's get inside. I want to watch the rerun of the NBA finals where the Boston Celtics won!" Rukawa said tugging Sakuragi's collar. "Maybe we can also do something else!" Rukawa said suggestively.

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

Rukawa is already downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Haruko came down. Haruko prepared the table while whistling happily.

"So how did your date go?" Rukawa asked preparing his own version of coffee that Sakuragi loves so much.

"It was great! We had dinner and went out to get coffee. We talked the whole night, trading stories and favorites," Haruko said dreamily holding a plate to her chest. "He's inviting all of us to go to a picnic next Saturday."

"Who's inviting us?" Sakuragi asked who just came down from the room, shared with Rukawa, and gives Rukawa a kiss on the lips. "Hey baby. What's for breakfast?"

"We have French toast, bacon and eggs. Yohei is inviting us to go to a picnic this Saturday," Rukawa said while pouring hot coffee in Sakuragi's personalized cup.

"Really? That would be great! It's been a while since we went to a picnic. Ne Kaede?" Sakuragi sipped his coffee and munching his French toast.

"We'll love to come Haruko. I'll prepare the food for it."

"Great!" Haruko said excitedly. "I have been bragging your culinary skills to Yohei. He said he couldn't wait to taste one of your creations."

"Then I'll make it more special for him," Rukawa said avoiding Sakuragi's intense gaze. "Now come on move both of you! Or you will be late for work."

"Oh shoot! Hurry up Haruko we're going to be late!" Sakuragi drank the rest of his coffee and stuffed his mouth with the bacon. Haruko did the same.

Rukawa gets Sakuragi's coat and helped him put it on. Rukawa kissed Sakuragi on the lips. "Bye Hana! Behave yourself in the office okay? Haruko can you please watch over Sakuragi for me."

"Sure Kaede! I'll keep a close watch on him and whack him on the head if he flirts with anyone!" Haruko kissed Rukawa on the cheeks and said goodbye.

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

Saturday morning.

Rukawa was busy preparing the food for the picnic and Haruko was helping him. Rukawa made sandwiches with vegetables in it and different Italian meats, freshly squeezed lemonade, apples, bananas, oranges, biscuits, pastries, chocolate chip cookies, sushi and some rice balls. All of these will be packed inside a big woven picnic basket that has a blue ribbon. Rukawa agreed to use this if Haruko will be the one to carry it. Haruko agreed as long as Rukawa carries Taiki's diaper bag. Meanwhile Sakuragi is busy preparing Taiki. He bathe Taiki, changed his diaper, prepared his milk and all things needed by Taiki and put it inside of the diaper bag.

Exactly 9am Yohei is already loading the things needed in the car. Yohei bought his new Toyota Hiace van for the picnic to have everyone comfortable instead of his sports SUV Cayennes that he used when he and Haruko went out on a date.

"Is everyone ready?" Yohei asked smiling. Yohei was wearing a simple beige Capri shorts (A.N. you know the Capri pants for men?) with white cotton polo and lastly wearing a simple brown Sanuk shoes.

"Yes we're ready," Haruko said carrying the picnic basket and wearing a simple tube-like dress with flower prints.

Rukawa is just behind Haruko carrying Taiki's diaper bag. Rukawa is wearing loose denim pants that hug to the muscles of his legs when walking. He is wearing light blue cotton collared shirt and blue crocs. Sakuragi followed Rukawa out of the house carrying Taiki, who's wearing a cute brown cargo shorts, red shirt that has a basketball print on it and red crocs. Sakuragi is also wearing brown cargo shorts, almost the same with Taiki, red loose nike shirt that also has a basketball print, that accentuates his muscles, and red crocs, a bigger version of what Taiki is wearing.

Everybody got on the car. Yohei was driving and Haruko is beside him. Rukawa and Sakuragi are at the passenger seats at the middle of the van playing with Taiki who's squealing in delight every now and then.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sakuragi asked while making faces to Taiki.

"Just a place that has a clean lake and lush fields," Yohei said eyeing the passengers at the back through the rear view mirror.

"That would be great! It's nice to breathe some fresh air now and then, just to get away from the polluted city. Taiki will surely enjoy this," Rukawa said smiling at Yohei through the mirror.

After driving for half an hour they arrived in a place just outside the city. It looks more like the countryside. It has a lot of shaded parts since there were trees that covers the sunlight and there was a vast field and in the middle was a clear water lake. The park wasn't really isolated. There are other families relishing the environment but they are too far apart so is not really what you call crowded. They set their things under a mango tree just near the lake. Taiki was running on the field trying to catch a butterfly while the adults sat around the mat while watching Taiki. Sakuragi's eyes are glued to Taiki ready to carry his son back to the mat if he gets close to the lake.

"So how long have you been together?" Yohei asked the two young men while taking a big bite off an apple.

Rukawa and Sakuragi looked shock and stared at Yohei while Haruko was just smiling sheepishly. "Were we that obvious?" Sakuragi asked suddenly having interest in Yohei.

"Well not really. I just have a very good instincts when it comes to gay relationship."

"My son's mother is Haruko. She got pregnant by a gay man. Doesn't that bother you?" Sakuragi asked looking straight at Yohei.

"Not at all. When I asked her for a date she immediately said that she has a son and the father is gay. She also said that if I'm not okay with it then I shouldn't bother asking her on a date. But here I am," Yohei said proudly.

"So you're okay with this?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes, I have a lot of gay friends and besides we're in a new age so this doesn't bother me at all."

"You're okay for me Yohei. However, if you do get married with Haruko we have to make arrangements so that both parties will have time for Taiki," Sakuragi said looking pensive.

"Um. Hana? Kaede? Yohei already asked me to marry him and I accepted it," Haruko said blushing and showed the two the ring on her finger.

Rukawa and Sakuragi scrambled to look at Haruko's engagement ring. It was a beautiful diamond ring that has an aquamarine color at the base of the gem. "Wow! That is so beautiful Haruko. Congratulations to both of you!" Rukawa said excitedly. Rukaw then kissed Haruko and shook hands with Yohei.

"Congratulations Haruko! I'm so happy for you. Yohei take care of Haruko or so help me God I'll beat the living # out of you!" Sakuragi said menacingly.

"Don't worry Sakuragi-san I'll take care of Haruko. I really love her," Yohei reassured Sakuragi.

"Well you better make sure of that! You'll have to deal with both of us, if you know what I mean," Rukawa said nonchalantly.

"Guys don't fret! I know how to take care of myself and believe me I'll beat Yohei so hard that he will not remember his name if ever he do something funny!" Haruko said while raising her fist to Yohei, who just laughed and kissed Haruko's fist.

"So now that we have everything clear let's talk about our wedding preparations and how we're going to tell Haruko's family that she will be marrying some other guy," Sakuragi said looking scared. 'How the hell am I going to handle Gori! He'll hit me on the head harder than before on the head once he finds out that I'm gay!'

Sensing Sakuragi's fear to Gori Rukawa hugged Sakuragi from behind and whispered. "Everything's going to be okay baby." Sakuragi squeezed Rukawa arms around him enjoying the warmth and comfort given to him.

"You guys are just so sweet!" Yohei exclaimed and hugged Haruko too. "That's right Sakuragi-san everything's going to be okay."

"Pls. call me Hanamichi, Yohei-san," Sakuragi smiled at Yohei.

"Then please call me Mito or just Yohei."

"I prefer Yohei," Rukawa also smiled at Yohei. "Call me Kaede."

While there were lounging under the tree with Rukawa cradling Sakuragi's head on his lap and feeding Sakuragi with a sandwich. Haruko and Yohei, on the other hand, are playing with Taiki looking like a happy family. All the while someone behind a tree holding a digital camera taking pictures of them was watching.

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

Sakuragi and Haruko went to work the next day. After the elevator door opened Sakuragi can already sense that there's something wrong. People will greet him but will whisper to each other right after he passed them. Some just immediately whisper to each other and giggles when they see Sakuragi. One man even comes up to greet Sakuragi. "Good morning!" The man said it in a very manly voice. It was Nobunaga, the cocky Manager of the Finance Division. "Sakuragi-san!" Nobunaga said in very gayish singsong way and pretended to flip his hair and walked with his hands on his hips and swaying his hips while walking.

'What's going on in here?' Sakuragi asked himself frowning.

Haruko is also wondering what's the commotion all about. Haruko can feel there's tension in the air and having a very bad feeling about all of this. Haruko kissed Sakuragi on the cheek and went to her cubicle, which is just beside Ayako's cubicle. Haruko reached her station and put her bag on the side of her desk, Haruko was just turning on her computer when Ayako approached her accompanied by Mayu and behind her Aida.

"Haruko have you heard the latest gossip?" Ayako asked whispering.

"No. What's up?" Haruko said not really interested and was checking her mails.

"Sir Sakuragi is gay!" Ayako exclaimed and looked around if somebody had heard her. "Your son's father is gay!"

Haruko stopped and slowly turned around to face Ayako scowling. "Who said that? Who started spreading that stupid rumor!?"

Ayako stepped back taken aback by Haruko's reaction. 'Well I would react like that too if I found out that the father of my son is gay. A very hot gay, that is!' Ayako mused.

"Well," Ayako started off looking at her shoes. "Aida was in the same place where you held your picnic and saw Sakuragi lying on someone's lap while being fed with a sandwich. She took a picture. Here look!" Ayako snatched Aida's camera who's smiling evilly but remained silent and showed Haruko the picture.

Haruko's eyes went big when she saw the picture. True enough there was Sakuragi, his head was on Rukawa's lap while Rukawa is holding a sandwich close to Sauragi's mouth. Both of them were looking at each other's eyes. There's another picture when Rukawa was hugging Sakuragi from behind while sitting on the mat with Haruko also being hugged from behind by Yohei.

"Who's that guy holding Sakuragi Haruko? I know the guy holding you is Yohei but who's that other guy? He's really hot!" Mayu inquired.

Haruko didn't say anything instead she stood up and went straight to Sakuragi's office. She burst in the office and shouted. "Hana! Have you heard the news! The reason why that shit Nobunaga did that earlier."

"Oh don't mind him Haruko. He's been like that ever since I knew him," Sakuragi said and continued to read the documents on his desk.

"Then how can you explain this!" Haruko said while showing Sakuragi the pictures. Sakuragi refocused his eyes to the picture in the camera and his eyes went big. "Holy crap! Who took this! But we look damn hot together," Sakuragi said while looking at the picture and admiring how Rukawa and Sakuragi looked like in the picture.

"You're not getting the point here Hana!" Haruko said enraged and slammed her hands on the table. "Your reputation that you've been taking care of like a baby is getting ruined. How will this help you in your promotion to VP!"

Haruko's words started sinking in to Sakuragi and he fell back to his chair. "Well, we can't do anything about this. We just don't comment anything about this. Calm down Haruko getting mad will lead you to no where."

"I guess you're right," Haruko said calming down. "Well. I'll return to my work now."

"Bye! See you later okay?" Sakuragi said. 'What should I do? Have Maki heard of this?'

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

"Welcome home guys!" Rukawa greeted both Sakuragi and Haruko however his smile faded when he saw both of them trudging towards the house. "What's wrong?" Rukawa worried and approached Sakuragi.

"We've been found out in the office. They have pictures of us when we were in the picnic," Sakuragi said dejectedly.

"What? How did that happen?" Rukawa asked.

"Well some girl in the office was also in the same picnic area last Saturday and took pictures of us," Haruko answered. "That bitch! She showed the pictures to everyone in the office, so most of our co-workers are teasing Sakuragi and I'm a laughing stock there!" Haruko huffed.

Rukawa frowned at what Haruko said. "I'm sorry to hear that but we cannot hide forever Hana-chan."

"You're right they are bound to find out sooner or later. But most likely sooner," Sakuragi said dejectedly.

"Hey! Don't fret k? Something good will come out of this k?" Rukawa said encouragingly. "Come on let's ear dinner."

As Sakuragi and Haruko were being led to the dining area Sakuragi kept hearing Rukawa's words. 'Something good will come out of this. Well I hope so,' Sakuragi muses.

A week has already passed and Sakuragi is getting used to the stares of his colleagues and other employees to him. Sakuragi just stayed silent and didn't comment to anything if somebody approaches him. Haruko was just the same. Both of them just did their work ignoring others.

Sakuragi is in his office signing documents when his intercom beeped. "Yes Mayu?"

"Sir, Maki-san asked you to go his office right now," Mayu said politely.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks Mayu," Sakuragi ended the call and fixed his suit. Sakuragi went out of the room and proceeded to Maki's office, which is 3 rooms away from Sakuragi's office. Once he arrived in front of Maki's office he knocked on the door. Sakuragi heard a faint "Come in" from inside and he also heard another voice.

Sakuragi opened the door and saw Maki behind his desk and Sendoh sitting on a chair just across Maki's desk. There's another chair just beside Sendoh for Sakuragi to sit on. Both Maki and Sendoh looked at Sakuragi.

"Come in Hanamichi and sit down," Maki said while pointing at the vacant chair. So Sakuragi sits on it. "I know that you already know each other right?"

"Of course! I know him very well Maki-san. Right Hana-kun?" Sendoh said while looking at Sakuragi suggestively.

"Hentai! Stop that Akira! Aren't you even ashamed of yourself? We're in front of our boss!" Sakuragi exclaimed while moving his chair away from Sendoh.

Sendoh pouted and Maki laughed. "You two are so cute! Hahaha! Anyway I didn't call you Sakuragi to come here just to be harassed by Sendoh-san. I called you guys because I and the members of the board of directors, have made our decision on who will be the next VP of this company."

Sakuragi and Sendoh perked up and their full attention is on Maki, who's now serious. "However, I will announce it on our anniversary party this Saturday" Maki declared. Both the two aspiring businessman slumped back to their seats. "You can invite your parents or love ones okay? That's all! So go back to your work now."

"That's it?" Sendoh asked.

"Yes. Is there any problem Sendoh-san?" Maki asked glaring at Sendoh.

"Not at all Maki-san. I'll be going back to my cave now. See ya!" Sendoh said while he dashes out of the room. Sakuragi is left there in his seat and sweat dropped.

"I'll go ahead too Maki. Thank you," Sakuragi said and bowed to Maki before going out of the room. Sakuragi closed the door and found Sendoh waiting for him outside. "I thought you said you'll be going back. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" Sendoh said while giving him his mega-watt smile.

"Don't you have better things to do Akira instead of harassing me? You know that this will get you no where," Sakuragi said while walking away from Sendoh but Sendoh pulled him back and turned him around so Sakuragi is facing Sendoh.

"Hana-kun I'm not really harassing you, besides Hiro-chan will kill me if I do that!" Sendoh said thinking of Hiroaki Koshino, his partner in life, his best friend since high school. "I just want to congratulate you and to say that whatever happens I'm still your friend and nothing will change between us," Sendoh while extending his hand to Sakuragi.

Sakuragi took Sendoh's hand and shook it. "Congratulations to you too Sendoh. And I assure you nothing will change. We're still friends."

"Oh you're so cute! Screw it!" Sendoh released Sakuragi's hand and hugged him.

At that time two girls walk by and see the two hugging on the hallway. Both of the girls giggled and started whispering to each other. Sakuragi and Sendoh just laughed at the two girls but stayed in their position.

"By the way, how are you coping? With the rumor and all," Sendoh asked while looking at the girls until they were out of sight. Sendoh looked at Sakuragi very concern.

Sakuragi looked at Sendoh with eyes full of concern. "Nah! I'm okay I just ignore them!" Sakuragi said sheepishly. "Don't worry about me."

"I know you can handle this but if ever you and Rukawa needs help you can go to us okay? We are the same right?" Sendoh said smiling at Sakuragi.

'Like as if Kaede will agree in asking you for help! Kaede is such a jealous person,' Sakuragi smiled at Sendoh. "I know I can count on you Akira. But really, don't worry about me."

"Sure Hana-kun. Maybe we could go out sometime. I mean me with Hiro-chan and you with Rukawa," Sendoh suggested. "Like a double date!" Sendoh said excited.

"I'll ask Kaede first okay? I have to go back now, I have tons of work to do!"

"Okay just tell me if we can go out!" Sendoh said and went ahead towards where his office is.

..RuHaNaRuHaNaRuHaNa..

Saturday. Anniversary party.

Everyone that Sakuragi cares for were there, his father, Haruko with Taiki, and even Rukawa. Rukawa is catering the event so he is by the buffet table making sure everything is prepared. The food was great so a lot of people come up to Rukawa to congratulate and compliment him. Sakuragi has been stealing glances to Rukawa making sure nobody gets too close to him but he doesn't have to worry since Rukawa's face is stoic the whole time and just shrugging to people who attempts to talk to him.

'Just like old times ne Kaede?' Sakuragi mused and chuckled to himself that earned a glare from Rukawa.

Maki then approached the microphone stand. "Hello everybody! I hope everyone's having fun." A lot of them shouted yes to Maki. "Good! So right now I want to inform you guys that these will come out of your paychecks!" The crowd looked at Maki and some of them paled and looked at the food with distaste. "I'm kidding! I have a weird sense of humor you know. Anyway I'm here right now to announce who will get the VP promotion. As you all know we have two of our best as applicants namely Akira Sendoh," Maki said while pointing at Sendoh at his right. "And Hanamichi Sakuragi," pointing to his left. "It's been hard to decide since both of them did an exceptional job however the members of the board of directors can only promote one. I must say there was a long discussion which one to pick. So I'm not going to make this long," Maki breathed in and said, "Congratulations Sakuragi-san."

The crowd clapped and some of them even whistled at Sakuragi who's been smiling the whole time. "I'll see you in the office this Monday Sakuragi-san okay?" Sakuragi can only nod and felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Sakuragi turned around and saw Sendoh.

"Congratulations you beautiful boy!" Sendoh exclaimed and hugged Sakurgi tight. Rukawa was sending daggers in their direction. Sakuragi sees this and only smiled apologetically at Rukawa.

Sendoh still hugging Sakuragi whispered. "Rukawa is glaring at me isn't he?"

"Yes. You're in big trouble Akira so if I were you I'll let go now," Sakuragi whispered back.

"Nah! I like pissing him off although --" Sendoh released Sakuragi and smiled at him, "I can feel all my hairs at the back standing."

"Thank you Akira-kun," Sakuragi said and shook hands with Sendoh. This entire time people are looking at them and some of the girls were giggling.

"Sakuragi-san can you please come up here and say something to them," Maki requested.

Sakuragi walked over to the microphone and shook hands with Maki. "Thank you Maki-san. So to everyone who supported me, thank you to all, to my father, who's always there to guide me. Haruko, the woman in my life and to Kaede Rukawa, the man that I love," Everyone was shocked and looked at Rukawa by the buffet table and looked back at Sakuragi. "Yes. All the rumors spreading around the office are true. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm happy! I have a wonderful partner, a healthy son and I have gained a good friend," Sakuragi looked at Haruko holding Taiki holding his arm and waving it to Sakuragi. She's also with Yohei and Akagi aka. Gori. "I'm sorry father I didn't say anything sooner."

Sakuragi's father looked shocked for a second but smiled at Sakuragi. He said to Sakuragi "I have always known since the day that you introduced Rukawa to me. I have my suspicions but I'm just waiting for you to say something." Sakuragi smiled broadly and looked at Rukawa who's holding a glass full of champagne. He raised it high as if saluting Sakuragi and drank it.

"So everybody now that you all now. Let's have fun!" Sakuragi shouted and everybody cheered and stood up applauding at Sakuragi.

Sakuragi walked over to Haruko and kissed her on the cheek and Taiki. "I'm so proud of you Hana-kun."

Akagi stood up. "Sakuragi-san can you please come with me for a second."

Sakuragi looked terrified but relented. Akagi led him all the way to the back of the crowd when they're out of ear sight Akagi turned around and looked directly at Sakuragi. Sakuragi slumped back a little. "I'm sorry Akagi-san but even though I'm gay I won't forget my responsibilities and obligations to both Haruko and Taiki."

"I understand Sakuragi but," Akagi punched Sakuragi on the stomach and had him doubled over, out of breath. "I'm not mad anymore. You're a good man Sakuragi and you better stay that way." Akagi walked off and Rukawa came rushing to Sakuragi's side glaring at Akagi who just shrugged.

"You okay Hana-chan?" Rukawa asked assisting Sakuragi to stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay Kaede. I deserve it anyway," Sakuragi said.

The party went well and Sakuragi was enjoying it. He can now dance with Rukawa openly and they he can get close to him without thinking about anything else. Sakuragi is just sitting right now alone and smiling how his life had turned out so perfectly. Rukawa is currently handling a problem with the food. Somehow some waiter of his forgot to blew out a candle near the flowers and the flowers caught on fire. From what Sakuragi heard the waiter put the candle there absentmindedly to help his co-waiter loading the food in it's container. Rukawa was handling it well and was able to keep everything under control. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa smiling when somebody approached him from behind.

"Sakuragi can I talk to you?" Maki asked Sakuragi. Maki led Sakuragi behind a pillar away from the crowd. Rukawa was looking at them and followed them but stayed on the other side of the pillar. The pillar is just at the very back of the place so they are very isolated.

"What can I do for you Maki-san?" Sakuragi inquired.

"Sakuragi I want to congratulate you of course!" Maki said smiling broadly to Sakuragi.

"But Sir! Do you really think I deserve it?" Sakuragi asked.

"If you are referring to you confession earlier, don't bother. I'm after the quality of your work and not interested in your sexuality. You've been in our company long enough to be notice and I think you are more serious and fit for the job. Don't you want it?" Maki asked frowning.

"I do want it but I thought with my "preference" or so they call it won't get me the job since you know my lifestyle aren't really accepted by the society and especially in the business world," Sakuragi explained to Maki.

"You know Sakuragi-san you shouldn't think that way. There are a lot of people working for me that have the same lifestyle. Just look at Sendoh!"

"You knew about Sendoh and me all this time?" Sakuragi asked shocked.

"Yes, let's just say that I understand you guys fully," Maki said and winked at Sakuragi before walking away.

Sakuragi just looked at Maki with his mouth wide open and smiled when he saw Maki approached a guy that has brown hair that has porcelain complexion that could match Rukawa's. it was Fujima, one of the members of the board of directors of their company. Maki whispered something to Fujima and the latter bluhed and slapped Maki at the back playfully. 'What do you know? He does understand us,' Sakuragi mused as he chuckles. Rukawa stepped out of his hiding place and went beside Sakuragi.

"See? Everything went well right? Just like what I said," Rukawa hugged Sakuragi and whispered. "Congratulations my Hana!"

"Thank you baby," Sakuragi hugged Rukawa tighter. 'Yes. Everything is all right.'

**END**


End file.
